The Ripper
by Ahgness Black
Summary: Se marchaba únicamente limpiando sus huellas, del cadáver solo dejaba intacta la cara para que el ministerio reconociera de quien se trataba la masa de carne que perdía forma al pasar por el proceso de tortura utilizado por él. Capitulo 4, por fin
1. Prologo

**N/A: **Hola , heme aquí con un nuevo fic, ahora dramático. Ya tenia tiempo con la idea pero no me decidía en que parte del fic de ave negra meterlo; pero me dije a mi misma "mi misma, mejor has un fic de unos cuantos capítulos y haber si pega" y aquí esta, por lo pronto esto es solo el prologo. Dejen Reviews y les subiere en poco tiempo el siguiente capitulo, si no hay reviews, no subo el siguiente capitulo; si, lo se, soy exigente, pero que se le va a hacer XD

En este fic, Sirius no muere, la historia del departamento de misterios, la relato de otra forma, mas a mi gusto; probablemente en este capitulo o mas adelante.

**Summary: **Se marchaba únicamente limpiando sus huellas, del cadáver solo dejaba intacta la cara para que el ministerio reconociera de quien se trataba la masa de carne que perdía forma al pasar por el proceso de tortura utilizado por él.

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a JKR a excepción de un personaje que pertenece a Asuka de Black. No pongo mas personajes inventados por mi, mejor no aseguro nada U

**Advertencia: **Este fic (hablo del fic en general) contiene mutilaciones, violencia y otras cosas que se me ocurran como tal ves sexo explicito. También contiene Spoilers del sexto libro; bajo tu responsabilidad esta leerlo.

**---THE RIPPER---**

**PROLOGO**

Sabia perfectamente por que lo hacia todo; por que torturaba, mataba y mutilaba sin razón alguna. Se lo ordenaban y el obedecía sin chistar a ninguna orden. Había adquirido fama, rápido, demasiado rápido, la mitad de las personas que sabían lo que hacía le tenían respeto, la otra mitad miedo; quienes no sabían simplemente temían cruzarse en el camino de quien hacia ese tipo de trabajos.

Al terminar sus misiones se marchaba únicamente limpiando sus huellas, del cadáver solo dejaba la cara limpia para que el ministerio reconociera de quien se trataba la masa de carne que perdía forma al pasar por un proceso de tortura únicamente utilizado por él.

Las razones de por que lo hacia estaban en el pasado, un pasado que continuaba siguiéndolo y le causaba daño, cada pensamiento, cada recuerdo, siempre eran ellos; por la noche le reprochaban en sueños por una promesa que se rompía poco a poco, conocía los efectos de una promesa rota. En el mundo mágico las promesas se convertían en pactos, pactos sagrados, firmados con sangre y que vivían grabados en fuego aun ardiente en su piel. Cada mañana dependía de esas estupidas pociones para poder levantar la cabeza sin sentir que sus sesos salían por sus ojos y sus oídos estallaban.

Los efectos de la maldita promesa que no supo cumplir lo atormentaban, tanto psicológicamente como física; sus ojos habían perdido el brillo habitual y su piel morena ahora pálida había perdido la vida de antaño para dar lugar a una piel rasposa surcada en arrugas.

Era el favorito, ocupaba un lugar que le asqueaba, solo estar frente a su amo, para cumplir sus caprichos y recibir órdenes, no hacían otra cosa que torturarlo por haber traicionado a quien tanto quiso; quien le entrego el tesoro mas importante y que ahora había abandonado.

¿Cuando se transformo en "eso"? Porque ya no tenía nombre, era un mostró; dejo de ser hombre para convertirse en "eso": Black. Aquel que un día escapo de prisión para demostrar que, en aquel tiempo, no era lo que hoy. El mas fiel sirviente de Lord Voldemort, su mano derecha, el mago mas poderoso y a la vez vil, sanguinario y frió que Europa había conocido. El padrino de Harry Potter; El niño que vivió, la esperanza del mundo mágico.

º º º º º º º º º º º º º º

¿Que les pareció¿interesante? Díganme en un review. Bueno ya se los había dicho pero para que luego no hagan que no les dije, si no dejan reviews no subo el primer capitulo, a ya casi lo tengo listo, si, ya casi esta completo. La cosa es que lo estaba haciendo largo, para evitar el prologo, pero me muero de ganas de publicarlo y aquí esta, una probadita de lo que viene.

Gracias a Bellatrix Black, prima… deja review ¬¬ a Siri-boy, primo ; ) y creoque en general a toda al familia Black.

¡Ey tu! Si, tu. No te hagas que la virgen te habla; deja reviews, no seas malo, dan mucha ilusión, los que son escritores comprenden.

Pues los dejo y ya saben el capitulo esta listo solo faltan los reviews, si ustedes se tardan yo me tardo.

**Adelanto: **

-Ya habías hablado con él, antes de que se uniera a Tom- el licántropo asintió.

-Estoy preocupada por ti- dijo con una voz sugerente y lo más sensual que su legado Black le había heredado.

Mil dagas se clavaban en su piel y atravesaban sus venas. Se sentía morir. Muchas veces había sentido los castigos de su amo, pero nunca tan intensos y torturantes como los de Sirius.

_La noble, ancestral e incestuosa familia Black._

**Ahgness Black ó Alex Black Bird, mmm es la misma mona XD ósea yo.**


	2. Capitulo 01

Estoy de vuelta con el primer capitulo, se los pongo hoy por razones que ya les explico mas abajo, por lo pronto los dejo con el capitulo y al final nos volvemos a leer U

**Summary: **Al terminar sus misiones se marchaba únicamente limpiando sus huellas, el cuerpo lo dejaba intacto con la cara limpia para que el ministerio reconociera de quien se trataba la masa de carne que perdía forma al pasar por un proceso de tortura únicamente utilizado por él.

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a JKR a excepción de un personaje que pertenece a Asuka de Black. No pongo mas personajes inventados por mi, mejor no aseguro nada U

**Advertencia: **Este fic (hablo del fic en general) contiene mutilaciones, violencia y otras cosas que se me ocurran como tal ves sexo explicito. También contiene Spoilers del sexto libro; bajo tu responsabilidad esta leerlo.

**---THE RIPPER---**

**Capitulo I**

Recostado en su cama recordaba todo. El momento que le dio la espalda para pasar al lado oscuro y ahora tenia que enfrentarlo, matarlo, por ser quien era y por lo que había sido; su mejor amigo, casi su hermano. Aun así, tras todo lo que había hecho aun lo encontraba, en los ataques, lo miraba directamente a los ojos y podía ver restos de su amigo, el de la escuela, cuando solo tenían diecisiete años y el con su mirada traviesa, infantil, bromista, conquistador; tras haber roto un corazón, sin embargo así era él, cambiarlo sugería matarlo y hacer que volviera nacer, era simplemente imposible. Algunas veces a él le tocaba curar esos corazones rotos, con sus consejos, como mejor amigo de quien les había causado eso a esas jóvenes que solían enamorarse fácilmente.

Remus Lupin no olvidaba la última vez que lo vio, tras un ataque al callejón Diagon, tras dar la vuelta para salir del campo de batalla, vio ondear su capa y esa fue la seña, como si él mismo lo hubiera llamado corrió, dejando a Moody inconsciente a los pies de Tonks que los cubría, hasta que el auror retirado despertara.

Lo vio recargado en la pared de un estrecho callejón entre dos negocios, con los ojos cerrados y la cara sin expresión; cada músculo tensado. El ruido de la batalla hacia coro a su respiración agitada, respiración que él advirtió, lo que hizo que abriera lo ojos y lo mirara. Un rasgo de aquel joven de andar despreocupado, como cuando hacían alguna travesura, pedía disculpas, por ser un cabeza dura que no entendía la palabra madurar, lo que lo hacia ser él, simplemente él.

-¿Por qué?- dijo. Él solo lo miro fijamente, sin responder, aun. -¿tanto?

Él asintió. De nuevo lo miro, pidiendo disculpas.

-No comprenderías- su voz era ronca, como si en mucho tiempo no la hubiera utilizado- Nadie comprenderá.

-Nadie, incluso tú- respondió. Lo miraba fijamente, intentando encontrar respuesta en sus ojos grises.

El se rió, como un ladrido; aunque era una carcajada resignada.

-Yo lo sé. Por eso lo hago- dijo. Su cara, de nuevo, quedo sin expresión –Pero nadie comprende- se encogió de hombros –no lo necesito, de todas formas.

-Ya no necesitas de nada. Tus actos son resignados, esperas la muerte- término bajando la mirada, por lo cual no se percato de la furia que se apodero del cuerpo de su interlocutor.

-¡Te equivocas!... no espero la muerte, al menos no la mía- De nuevo, sus emociones quedaron debajo de la mascara fría, inexpresiva.

-¿Has pensado en él?- pregunto el licántropo.

-A cada momento.

Separo su cuerpo de la pared y cerró bien su túnica, para comenzar a caminar, hasta perderse en la oscuridad y desaparecer en el fondo del callejón con un discreto crac.

De nuevo, recostado en su cama, recodaba cada momento. Al regresar a la batalla encontró que Albus Dumbledore ya estaba ahí y logro neutralizar todo, con ayuda de miembros del cuerpo de Aurores del ministerio. Al mirarlo inmediatamente supo lo que había sucedido al licántropo. Al regresar a La madriguera (la sede de la Orden del Fénix dadas las circunstancias) por medio de un transportador sus pies chocaron con el sombrío piso en la cocina de la casa; quiso despedirse pero el anciano lo miro, diciéndole así que necesitaban hablar.

Tomo asiento, el viejo apareció unas copas con lo que parecía vino, lo cual agradeció tras la batalla de la que regresaban. Lo empino rápidamente depositando el líquido en el espacio vacío y seco que era su boca. El calor recorrió su garganta y el efecto se expandió por todo su cuerpo relajando así sus músculos.

-Lo viste- La voz de Albus llego a sus oídos sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Lupin asintió. El viejo suspiro y refregó sus ojos por debajo de sus lentes de media luna.

-No entiendo de donde saca fuerzas para hacer lo que hace- dijo Lupin. Dejo escapar un suspiro cansado de sus labios –el sacrificio es mucho.

-Ya habías hablado con él, antes de que se uniera a Tom- el licántropo asintió.

-Estaba decidido, le dije que era una locura; pero lo hizo.

-¿Le dijiste que pensara en Harry?

-Claro que si, y me respondió que por él es que lo hacia.

-Sus planes. ¿Cuales son?

-No lo sé- dijo –le dije que solo estaba resignado a morir. No lo tomo bien-

-Me lo imagino.

-Albus, si no te molesta, estoy cansado; quisiera retirarme.

-Anda, ha sido un día atareado.

El licántropo desapareció por la puerta para aparecerse en su propia casa con la misma preocupación en la cabeza. La misma de hacia ya un par de meses. Su amigo Sirius Black era el asesino mas despiadado de hacia mas de cien años, según lo que decían los magos a quienes había escuchado hablar sobre el tema, por la calle o en el diario. Una gran suma de dinero por la cabeza de "The New Ripper".

̳§§§§§§§

La mansión Riddle, tan oscura como siempre, siniestra con su apariencia de abandonada. Abandonada para las personas que no sabían que desde hacia ya un par de años, entre esas paredes se preparaban los mas siniestros y maquiavélicos planes. El asesinato de miles de personas inocentes, tanto muggles como magos.

Apareció a mitad del recibidor, tan cansado que se dejo caer inmediatamente al piso, se recostó un momento, no le importo llenarse de polvo en la capa, polvo y lodo acumulado. Por la puerta que daba al salón principal apareció la silueta de una figura delgada y oculta. Su cara bajo la sombra de una capucha.

-¿Qué haces aquí y no en el Callejón?- dijo la figura.

-yo hice mi trabajo- se levanto del piso para no manifestar lo que de verdad le pasaba –termine y aquí estoy.

-Black, eres de los mejores hombres que tengo y el entupido de Albus Dumbledore volvió a neutralizar a los otros inútiles que trabajan para mi- siseo.

-Voldemort, desde el principio quedamos en una cosa, el asunto es que no peleo a lado de tus otros hombres, trabajo solo, acéptalo de una vez- termino, ya subiendo las escaleras para perderse en la oscuridad total del rellano. La oscuridad se había vuelto su medio, se sentía cómodo.

Ingreso a su habitación. Se instalo ahí mucho tiempo atrás ya que no podía dejarse ver por nadie en la calle aunque, ante la ley mágica, ahora era inocente.

Aun no encendía ninguna luz, velas o lámparas que le proporcionaran una clara visión de quien estaba en la cama. Sin sentir miedo ni angustia a la posible amenaza, encendió la luz de su varita con el _lumus _y en el lecho estaba Bellatrix, su prima, con algunas heridas en la cara y en la piel, con la ropa rasgada lo que ocasionaba que el escote de su túnica se volviera aun mas pronunciado. Las rasgaduras en la caída de la túnica hacia que unas largas piernas se asomaran por la oscura tela de la túnica de mortifago.

Un suspiro salio de sus labios. Estaba demasiado cansado y encontrar a su prima en esa actitud era aun más agobiante. Su inexpresiva cara se torno en una mueca de molestia…

-¿Qué haces aquí Bellatrix?

-Estoy preocupada por ti- dijo con una voz sugerente y lo más sensual que su legado Black le había heredado.

-Ja. No me hagas reír. Tú, preocupada, por mi. Seguro- Permaneció parado a los pies de la cama, mirándola mientras ella sostenía su mirada, plateado contra plateado, frío contra frío.

-Pues tienes razón. No estoy preocupada, no por ti- dijo. Se colocó en el borde la cama cruzando así una pierna sin perder la pose sensual.

-Entonces dime. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy aburrida- respondió.

-Pues ve a divertirte con otro- diciendo esto entro al cuarto de baño con la esperanza de que al salir ya no estuviera ahí y lo dejara ahogarse solo, como todas las noches.

De una pequeña caja atrás del espejo saco un frasquito con un líquido espeso y color azul metálico en el interior de este. Lo bebió de un solo trago y al pasarlo por su garganta hizo una mueca de disgusto. Tomo agua con las manos y la arrojo a su cara para despejarse y a la vez intentar despertar del la terrible pesadilla en la que él mismo se había instalado.

Se miro en el espejo; las gotas cayendo por su fleco y otras cayendo por su barbilla le daban un aspecto aun mas cansado, como las gotas de sudor que corrían por su cara cada que despertaba tras haber soñado a su mejor amigo reprochando lo de siempre, el abandono de su hijo. Ya no lucia guapo, no con esa piel cetrina y pálida; tan seca como su alma. Sus ojos; fríos e inexpresivos, habían perdido el poco brillo adquirido cuando lo declararon inocente, engañado por el destino, creyendo que seria feliz con Harry en una casa en el campo como el joven se lo había pedido. Él se lo prometió, otra promesa que rompía.

Al salir vio que Bellatrix aun estaba en su cama, ya no con la pose chulesca y engreída, ahora tenia una mueca triste y parecía que se quería ocultar debajo de la cama, atravesar el colchón su mejor opción para lograrlo.

-Creí haberte dicho que te marcharas- dijo. La miro con los ojos de rendija y con desprecio en cada palabra.

-Me siento mal Sirius, por ti.

Sirius levanto una ceja queriendo saber que tramaba su prima en esta ocasión.

-Yo estaba orgullosa de ti. Tú fuiste el único capaz de luchar contra quinientos años de costumbre, y lograste la victoria contra ellos. Cuando te fuiste de tu casa a los dieciséis años, yo sentí tanta envidia. Envidia por que lo que tú acababas de hacer yo quería hacerlo desde tantos años atrás. Después supe que eras Auror, de los más reconocidos, de nuevo me invadió el coraje. ¿Por que no fui yo? Dime ¿Por qué no fui yo quien renegó de sus padres y lucho contra todo con solo once años cuando entraste a Griffindor?- Bellatrix alzo la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas a punto de salir.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-La expresión de Sirius aun era de desprecio, mas que nunca despreciaba a su prima por recordarle lo que tanto el dolía. Le dolía por que toda su vida lucho por liberarse de lo que implicaba ser un Black y ahora, era uno de los mas... no tenia palabras, era simplemente lo que cualquier Black quiere o quiso llegar a ser. Un asesino a sangre fría, un maestro de las artes oscuras.

-Tú no debes estar aquí-prosiguió la bruja -Nada tienes que hacer aquí, tu lugar esta con Potter, con Lupin, con Dumbledore, ahí es donde perteneces, no este agujero de ratas, sirviendo a un mestizo acomplejado. Tu no eres así y estas acabando con el Sirius del que estuve enamorada- Sirius la miro interesado. Frunció el seño y se sentó en la cama, a lado de ella, no tan cerca, pero a su lado –Siempre te ame, no como amante ni como hombre, no malinterpretes, te ame como mi primo, mi héroe, eso eras para mi, mi héroe.

Nunca creyó escuchar esas palabras de ella. Su prima le acababa de decir que lo estimaba. Toda su vida creyendo que nadie en su familia lo quería y ahora se daba cuenta que entre las sombras había alguien preocupada por él. La menos pensada, su prima Bellatrix, ahora, Lestrange.

-Ya no sabes lo que quieres, estas confundido y si tengo que machacarte para que reacciones, lo haré- acto seguido, tomo su varita y apunto a Sirius en el pecho. Sirius ni siquiera la miro. Se puso de pie y quedo de frente a ella aun sin mirarla a la cara.

-No estoy confundido. Se perfectamente lo que hago y…- levanto la cara hacia Bella y con la mirada inyectada de veneno logro que está temblara y retrocediera un paso aun sin soltar su varita –…y no voy a permitir que me digas que hacer.

Sin percatarse Bellatrix, ya tenia la varita de Sirius frente a ella y quedo automáticamente desarmada por un hechizo impronunciado de Sirius.

-Sabes prima, si tanto me amabas, no te creo, nunca lo demostraste, creo que una vez necesite de la familia, de alguien, ni tú ni tu inmenso amor estuvieron ahí. ¿Ahora me vienes a decir que me amas? Es tarde. _Crucio_.

Mil dagas se clavaban en su piel y atravesaban sus venas. Se sentía morir. Muchas veces había sentido los castigos de su amo, pero nunca tan intensos y torturantes como los de Sirius. Una gota de sangre se deslizo de su nariz hasta tocar el piso y no pudo silenciar más los gritos. Su lengua, que había estado mordiendo para no gritar, estaba deshecha. Un estremecimiento rodeo la mansión e hizo que todos en el piso inferior se intimidaran.

§§§§§§§§

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió estaba tirado en su cama en Privet Drive, los rayos del sol aun alumbraban el exterior, pero el echo de recordar a su padrino y lo que meses atrás había pasado, no le daba ánimos de salir de su habitación siquiera.

Estaba a dos semanas de entrar a su sexto curso en Hogwarts y los acontecimientos del curso anterior aun se repetían en su mente por las noches, incluso cuando estaba despierto; todo el día lo recordaba.

Un par de meses atrás; para ser más exacto, durante sus TIMOS en el quinto curso, tubo una visión, donde vio claramente como Voldemort torturaba a Sirius en un departamento del ministerio de magia. El mismo departamento que había estado viendo en sus sueños donde corría por largos y oscuros pasillos hasta llegar a un lugar lleno de estanterías, que no contenían libros, aunque no lograba distinguir lo que eran; de una cosa estaba seguro, brillaba y llamaba su atención.

Inmediatamente se puso a la tarea de investigar como ocurrían las cosas, con Umbridge en el colegio o sin ella, quería saber que pasaba con su padrino. Con la ayuda de sus amigos, logro deshacerse de ella para salir del castillo montado en los Thestrals hacia el ministerio, para solo darse cuenta que todo había sido una trampa; con el único objetivo de secuestrarlo.

Durante el encuentro, muchos mortifagos los rodearon, a él y a sus amigos, logrando así vencerlos antes de que llegara la Orden del Fénix; para cuando llegaron sus amigos estaban inconcientes y de Harry no sabían nada; obviamente no estaba, solo encontraron una nota para Sirius donde le aclaraba que el trato era con él y si seguían las cosas como Voldemort lo estipulaba, les devolvería a Harry. Termino la nota con un pacto de muerte a favor de cumplir lo referente al chico.

_A cambio de tus servicios como un mortifago, te devolveré a Potter sin rasguño alguno. Tienes mi palabra._

El intercambio se llevo a cabo en el callejón Diagon, tres días después. A lo largo y ancho de la calle solo la ligera luz de la luna alumbraba y dibujaba siluetas de gente en los dos extremos. Por una parte un viejo de larga barba rodeado solo por tres personas, dos figuras altas y erguidas, la otra un poco agazapada por el peso de la edad. Ojoloco Moody insistió acompañarlos al intercambio.

Por el otro lado, tres figuras altas y encapuchadas enmarcaban a una un poco más baja de estatura y delgada, no tenia mucha ropa. Su túnica escolar estaba echa una porquería. Por su posición, se interpretaba que se encontraba débil o incluso inconsciente ya que no se movía y los encapuchados lo arrastraban por los brazos.

Una de las figuras levanto una varita y la dirigió hacia el rehén, inmediatamente se noto despierto ya que se puso de pie y giro la cabeza reconociendo el lugar.

Unas chispas verdes se desprendieron de la varita de otro de los mortifagos para posarse en el cielo. Era la señal para comenzar con lo pactado. Una de las figuras altas de lado del viejo comenzó a moverse hacia los mortifagos donde el joven ya comenzaba a caminar hacia sus salvadores.

Caminaban en direcciones encontradas, Harry contra Sirius. Con la escasa luz de ese momento, Harry intento encontrar en la cara de Sirius algo que le dijera que corriera hacia los otros y se pusiera a salvo mientras los demás de la orden salían para la batalla contra los mortifagos y después regresaran juntos a donde sea que irían.

Sirius no quería mirarlo a la cara, no podía parecer débil, no frente a los hombres de Voldemort que lo harían conocedor de todos los detalles del intercambio. Con la cabeza bien alta, paso a lado de Harry sin embargo no pudo evitar verlo, no con la mueca que Harry hubiera esperado. Una mirada fría y despreciable se dirigió hacia el joven. No quería herirlo pero no encontraba otra forma de ponerlo a salvo.

Solo lo miro un momento a la cara, al pasar torció su cabeza hacia el frente despectivamente, donde los hombres de voldemort ya lo esperaban.

Aun no entendía claramente lo que había pasado, pero sabia que Sirius se sacrificaba por él, de nuevo, no tenía que pagar ese precio justo cuando unas semanas antes de eso el ministerio acepto que el encarcelamiento de Sirius fue una injusticia y por fin era reconocido por todos como el Sirius inocente que era.

Un golpe en la ventana lo saco de sus pensamientos. Una pequeña lechuza del tamaño de una snitch, golpeaba en el vidrio. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana para dejar entrar al ave y tomar la carta.

Era de Remus, solo el decía que lo recogerían esa noche. Para Harry era la oportunidad perfecta, preguntaría, exigiría respuestas. Después del intercambio no sabia nada de Sirius, el Profeta decía que simplemente había desaparecido.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, Harry estaba perdido en su mente cuando un estruendo a mitad de su habitación lo saco de sus pensamientos. Un hombre de túnica un tanto maltratada por el tiempo y el cabello castaño le dirigió una calida sonrisa, por alguna extraña razón Harry no pudo corresponder.

-Hola Harry, dime ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto.

-Definitivamente estaría bien si me dijeran que sucede.

-Precisamente para eso te sacaremos de aquí, quiero que estés enterado de todo. ¿Estas listo para partir?

-No- dijo. Miro su rededor cayendo en al cuenta de que no había recogido nada. Su baúl estaba en un rincón con la ropa de la escuela esparcida alrededor, lo libros al rededor de la cama y el baúl donde Harry los dejo al principio de las vacaciones. Toda su ropa Muggle estaba esparcida por el piso del cuarto y el ropero abierto revelaba un tremendo caos como si un huracán hubiera pasado las últimas noches en la habitación de Harry.

-Yo me encargo- dijo Remus, que con un movimiento de varita, todo desfilo al baúl y se acomodo cerrándose este por ultimo –Bien, pues vamos.

Remus abrió la puerta del cuarto y espero a un lado para que Harry saliera. El joven tomo la jaula de su lechuza con Hedwig dentro y salio sin decir nada.

Los tíos de Harry habían salido esa noche como lo hacían últimamente desde el regreso del mago a la casa, Harry sabia el por que. Al encontrarse con su tío en al estación de King´s Cross, el Viejo Moody amenazo a Vernon Durley diciéndole que Harry los tendría informados de todo lo que le hicieran mientras estuviera en la casa.

Sin imprevistos salieron. Fuera los esperaba Tonks, Ojoloco, Shacklebolt y otra figura que Harry no reconoció ya que estaba encapuchada, sin embargo, lograba sentir su mirada clavada en él.

§§§§§§§§

El cuerpo inanimado y tendido en los fríos mármoles de la habitación, justo debajo de la cama. Inconsciente; Bellatrix Lestrange había sucumbido ante el dolor causado por la maldición que le proporciono Sirius.

El, tendido en su cama, sin prestar atención a su prima -que parecía necesitar ayuda medica de urgencia- se veía perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando el techo o lo que se podía apreciar de el a mitad de la penumbra. No conciliaba el sueño, ya que cada que serraba los ojos podía verlos a los pies de su cama, torturándole, la imagen de Harry, con los ojos verdes que ya no guardaban sentimientos, no tenían odio, pero tampoco cariño; eso era aun peor que mil dagas clavándose en su espina dorsal. Un Harry indiferente, cosa terrible para el oscuro mundo a donde había corrido y donde la única luz era la muerte a su tiempo, era lo mejor.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer por el rabillo de sus ojos, pero recordó el cuerpo inerte e inconciente de Bellatrix, aunque inmóvil e imperceptible, lo intimidaba, el hecho de saber que su prima estaba a unos palmos de él era suficiente para que se levantara de la cama y saliera de la habitación.

Camino rápidamente por el pasillo oscuro y desolado. Llego a la habitación que buscaba donde todos querían estar, menos él.

Una habitación elegante se extendía a sus lados y a su frente; muy amplio y elegantemente decorado con exquisitas serpientes y enormes ventanales. Del techo colgaban enormes candelabros en cada punto de la rosa de los vientos; todos hechos de cristal con velas en ellos alumbrando a cada persona y sin dejar una sola sombra. Algunas pequeñas mesas esparcidas con sillones a los alrededores, sillones de orejas y en colores oscuros, desde las distintas gamas de verdes hasta llegar a ser negros.

Muchos mortifagos aun con al túnica negra y las mascaras blancas a un lado de sus bazos con bebidas para calentar el cansado y herido cuerpo de cada uno de ellos.

Serca de una de las ventanas más alejadas estaba Rodolfus con Rabastan y Lucius manteniendo una plática bastante interesante, ya que parecían perdidos del mundo. Sin importarle que muchas personas no lo vieran de buena forma se adentro y se dirigió rápidamente a ellos, se puso de tras de Rodolfus, que era el mas próximo; Lucius y Rabastan al notarlo, voltearon la mirada hacia él.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Black?- pregunto Lucius.

-No te incumbe, Malfoy. Rodolfus, has favor de sacar el cuerpo de tu esposa de mi cuarto.

Rodolfus rápidamente volteo a verlo. Tanto Rabastan como Lucius no podían creer lo que habían escuchado. Atando cabos se daban cuenta que el grito que tanto terror les causo había sido el de Bellatrix. Rodolfus se puso de pie y tomo a Sirius por el cuello de la túnica, con los ojos inyectados de furia intento levantarlo del piso pero Sirius era más alto que él.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-grito. Sirius tenía anclada en la cara una expresión de indiferencia.

-Suéltame- dijo de la misma forma.

-Responde maldita basura, ¿Qué le hiciste?

-No lo volveré a repetir, suéltame o atente a las consecuencias.

-no te tengo miedo-dijo aun sin soltarlo

-Bien- De un movimiento de su mano hizo a Rodolfus volar hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Acomodándose el cuello de su túnica mientras avanzaba hacia el agrego –No vuelvas a tocarme y para que no se te olvide…

Un rayo color violeta salio del extremo de su varita y le dio de lleno en el pecho. Muchas de las miradas se dirigían hacia ellos, una en especial que se veía interesada por saber lo que pasaría.

El cuerpo de Rodolfus se empezó a convulsionar e inmediatamente se palpo todo el cuerpo con las manos y comenzó a rascarse con mucha desesperación. Su túnica se comenzaba a rasgar y llenar de sangre, parecía con intenciones de quitarse la ropa con todo y piel, rápidamente unas llagas le comenzaron a aparecer en la piel mientras sus uñas tallaban compulsivamente cada rincón. Sus gritos llenaban toda la habitación y más aya, ya que la puerta había permanecido abierta.

Una mancha roja había comenzado a llenar el trozo de alfombra donde el cuerpo de Rodolfus rodaba. Todos estaban horrorizados por el alcance que tenían los hechizos de Sirius, hechizos que obviamente nadie más sabía. La mirada que Sirius le dedicaba era de repulsión y no mostraba ninguna clase se piedad.

Un grito rompió el ambiente tan tenso que se había creado, llego desde el marco de la puerta. La esbelta figura de Lord Voldemort dirigía su mirada hacia Sirius.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces! ¡Retírale ese hechizo!- exclamo tan furioso que todos se encogieron en sus lugares, a excepción de Sirius que seguía frente al cuerpo de Rodolfus, sin dirigir la cara hacia el Lord -¿Qué estas esperando Black?

Sirius giro los ojos e hizo una mueca de disgusto, dirigió su varita a Lestrange y el mismo rayo violeta choco con su cuerpo. Voldemort lo miro con coraje pero Sirius a él no, solo salio por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo o agachar la cabeza como hacían muchos.

ºººººººººººººººººº

HOLA!

No podía dejar solo el prologo por eso aquí les traigo el primer capitulo U

Le aviso varias cosas. Este fic no es largo y no tiene nada que ver con el de Ave Negra, es provisional y la verdad no veo en su futuro muchos capis, va a ser un fic corto, pero como me decían a mí en la escuela: chiquito pero picoso.

Cada capitulo va a ser corto, este por ejemplo tiene diez paginas de Word y no creo que los siguientes sean más largos, por lo tanto la historia la voy a desarrollar poco a poco XD

Tengo que aclarar algo, El ministerio no esta enterado que es Sirius el que realiza los asesinatos, solo lo saben algunas personas de la Orden del Fénix.

Gracias a los que dejaron Review, se los agradezco bailando la canción arrasando de Thalia U… ja nunca me verán bailando XD

La inspiración me viene muy rápido con este fic, así que espero no tardar mucho escribiendo el próximo capitulo, no tengo nada del siguiente pero ya se como va a ser. Voy a estar con mi prima durante un mes cuidando a su hijo **¬¬** Amo a los niños (nótese el sarcasmo) pero es Kenai a el si lo quiero mucho, uno de pocos; ¿A que voy como todo esto? Pues que voy a escribir más el de Ave negra y este, por lo tanto podré avanzar muchos capis en mi ausencia.


	3. Capitulo 02

**Hola!**

Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, les agradezco mucho que estén leyendo esto, y si no lo leen para pasarse directamente a la historia que mejor.

**Summary**: Al terminar sus misiones se marchaba únicamente limpiando sus huellas, el cuerpo lo dejaba intacto con la cara limpia para que el ministerio reconociera de quien se trataba la masa de carne que perdía forma al pasar por un proceso de tortura únicamente utilizado por él.

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a JKR a excepción de un personaje que pertenece a Asuka de Black. No pongo mas personajes inventados por mi, mejor no aseguro nada U

**Advertencia: **Este fic (hablo del fic en general) contiene mutilaciones, violencia y otras cosas que se me ocurran como tal ves sexo explicito. También contiene Spoilers del sexto libro; bajo tu responsabilidad esta leerlo.

**---THE RIPPER---**

**Capitulo II**

La única vela del cuarto otorgaba a las sombras proyectadas, un efecto siniestro, lo cual iba muy bien con ella. Su taza de té ya por la mitad parecía tan interesante ya que no despegaba la vista de ella, su pensamiento perdido, dando vuelta a lo mismo, la situación por la que estaban pasando, al mismo tiempo, pensando en las palabras exacta que una noche le dijo a ella.

Cuando ella termino el colegio volvió de Egipto a Inglaterra únicamente a la graduación de su hermana Antha. Fue un pequeño evento solo para que el Director dirigiera unas palabras a los graduados acompañados de sus familias; algunas de estas se reunieron en la casa de los Potter, y ahí estaba él, con la luz natural que llenaba la terraza que a su vez otorgaba un cierto toque romántico.

Se acerco a él y al mirar en sus ojos grises descubrió la tristeza en ellos. La atracción mutua no falto empero ambos sabían que sus mas deseadas fantasías no podrían cumplirse. Tras pasar la noche juntos, conocer, besar, recorrer con sus labios cada centímetro del otro, descubrió entre sollozos apagados que su vida era un suplicio; Familia que lo ultimo que quiere es verte y personas a tu alrededor que te temen por tu apelativo, le cansaba y en ocasiones absorbía por completo su amor por la vida.

Sin embargo, ella era feliz, una familia que la amaba, rodeada de gente que la aprecia y además comprometida con él hombre de su vida; Antoine Valentine de quien además, su amor correspondido lograra unirlos en unos meses.

Los remordimientos ocuparon un lugar estratégico en su mente, pero fue el deseo y el hambre de libertad lo que la llevo a la habitación que Sirius compartía con James esa noche. La noche larga y el exhausto clímax los hicieron transportarse al mundo de Morfeo quien, con un manto estrellado y celeste, los cubrió el resto de la noche.

Esa noche, se volvió inolvidable. Por primera vez en su vida había sucumbido ante el deseo carnal de la que nunca se arrepentiría; fue libre en los brazos de un joven un año menor que ella pero poseedor de un aura llena de pasión y fuerza. Ahora era cuando le extrañaba, su inocente expresión y picara sonrisa, aunque la calidez de su corazón era con lo que ella soñaba noche tras noche.

Por una razón u otra, ella nunca regreso a él, sentirse rodeada por sus brazos, asediada por sus besos, embriagar cada poro de su piel con su dulce aroma; en cambio, el encaprichado destino los vuelve a unir bajo las circunstancias mas espeluznantes. No espera el hecho de verle, por que sabe perfectamente que si se encuentran ella tendrá que enfrentarle, no en la lucha pasional de aquella vez; hoy, será una guerra a muerte. No quería defenderse de quien, por una noche, fue el dueño y señor en pleno de su corazón.

Resulta escalofriante cuando en el centro de tus recuerdos y cubierta por una espesa oscuridad, una mano, que sale de las penumbras, se posa en tu hombro; sin embargo, cuando descubres una calida sonrisa entre arrugas y líneas cansadas en la pacifica mirada de Remus Lupin, tu alma regresa de donde fue u el corazón recupera su ritmo habitual.

Abandonas los pensamientos repletos de asesinos y amores pasados y más que perdidos; suspiras, colocas tu mano sobre el lado izquierdo de tu pecho que lucho por retener la posible fuga de tu excitado corazón. Aun así, la turbación vuelve a tu cabeza, los confundidos pensamientos y sentimientos de un momento antes hacen que, de nuevo, te recluyas en tu mundo, te vuelves reservada y sin más que hacer, miras la taza de porcelana barata más que restregada que descansa sobre la mesa de madera tallada, frente a ti.

-¿Vas a dormir?-

-Si, en un momento-

-Se que es difícil- Dice Lupin, tomando asiento a lado de ella –regresas pensando en reunirte de nuevo con viejas amistades y descubres que dichas amistades ya no existen. Lo se, yo mismo pase por eso.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Cómo hago qué?

-Pues eso… Dormir, despertar… vivir después recordar todo lo que te rodea y aun así levantarte y seguir con todo

-No lo se, probablemente, en el fondo de mi pienso en todo lo que sigue, aunque las esperanzas se esfuman con cada segundo que pasa.

-Y ¿Qué es?

-Es difícil definirlo… pero es algo mas aya de la comprensión humana, pero ese algo me llama, me hace ir allí.

-El momento en que llegue y vi como iban las cosas, siento que ya nada vale la pena.

-¿Viste a Harry?

-Si, es igualito a James cuando lo conocí, pero tiene el carácter y los ojos de Lily.

-Creo que lo hago por él. Cuando James y Lily murieron yo no hice nada por él; quiero ayudarlo hoy, ya que no lo hice hace quince años.

§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§

En las sombras de al habitación de Ron Weasley, con posters de los jugadores de los Chudley dormitando en los marcos o recargados en las escobas, un chico de cabello azabache y ojos verde esmeralda, miraba el techo, aunque con su mente aun en las palabras, que se hacían eco en su cabeza. Las palabras de remus cuando le pidió una respuesta a lo que sucedía, respuesta que obviamente él no esperaba. Junto a los ronquido de Ron y las respiración acompasada de Bill Weasley, La mente de Harry Potter trabajaba a mil por hora, tratando de procesar las palabras que no quería entender: "Sirius ya no regresara, él ya no es el Sirius que todos conocimos. Harry, Sirius esta muerto"

Él sabía que no estaba muerto, Lupin no le mintió, algo le decía que tenia que buscar la respuesta en esas palabras encriptadas, debajo de todo eso estaba la verdad. Tras toda esa conversación, Harry comprendió que las cosas estaban mas que difíciles, un sujeto que no solo mataba si no que mutilaba descuartizaba y destruía los cuerpos de quienes se metían en su camino. Lo cual le daba un mal presentimiento, ya que el sujeto apareció cuando él perdió a Sirius.

El miedo a todo lo que sucedía entre sombras arremetió contra él lo que hizo que se encogiera en al cama. Las pesadillas que Voldemort ponía en su cabeza cada noche y cada que sus parpados caían victimas del cansancio, hacían enloquecer al despertar, en cada sombra de personas que le rodeaban, veía la cara de su padrino, con la mirada fría de aquella noche, la noche en que a cambio de Harry Potter, la orden del Fénix entrego a Sirius, su Sirius, al que ya no recuperaría.

Rindiéndose a los vanos esfuerzos por conciliar el sueño, deslizo las cobijas por un lado de su cuerpo hasta quedar descubierto, con la brisa de aquella noche golpeando su cara, lo mas silencioso que pudo abrió la puerta y salio al oscuro rellano, tan tarde era que no pudo evitar sentir miedo de tal oscuridad y silencio.

Bajando las escaleras, llego a lo que en medio de la oscuridad, reconoció como la cocina. Recorrió la silla de frente a la mesa y tomo asiento, intentando despejar su mente se quedo un tiempo a solas hasta que la pálida mano de Ron se poso en su hombro haciéndolo atragantarse con su propia saliva.

-Lo siento, es que no volvías al cuarto- Dijo el pelirrojo, en forma de disculpa, agachando la cabeza y ocultando su sonrojo.

-No te preocupes, lo que pasa es que no puedo dormir. Me canse de dar vueltas en la cama.

-Y ¿Qué era lo que te querían decir Lupin y los de la Orden?

-Bueno, pensaba decírtelo junto a Hermione mañana, pero te lo di…

-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí? Harry tienes que dormir-

El seño fruncido y la oscuridad de la noche otorgaban a Hermione un aspecto de verdad sombrío y la destellaba una presencia parecida a la de esas personas a las que no te atreves a contradecir.

Se acerco a los dos y cambiando completamente su mirada abrazo a Harry y planto un beso en la mejilla del moreno, logrando así un sonrojo, ya que Potter no tenia la costumbre de recibir besos que no fueran de la señora Weasley.

-¿Cómo estas? Esperábamos verte hasta mañana ya que nos avisaron que te traerían tarde.

-De hecho así fue, pero no podía dormir y bueno… creo que desperté a Ron.

-No, en realidad escuche cuando te paraste y creí que no tardarías, pero cuando vi que no regresabas decidí buscarte; no te encontré y baje.

-Bueno, ¿Nos vas a decir?- pregunto.

El moreno agacho la cabeza.

-Harry, se que es difícil, pero tienes que desahogarte y quien mejor que nosotros, tus amigos- Potter cabeceo –¿entonces?

-Remus me dijo que Sirius murió- Los ojos de Ron se agrandaron y Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca intentando ahogar el grito que lucho por salir de su pecho.

-Pe-Pero… eso no… no es cierto… ¿o si?- Apenas sin poder articular palabras, Ron rompió el silencio que se ciño sobre ellos.

-No lo sé.

-No lo creo.

-Pero… últimamente ha aparecido tanta gente muerta que… bueno, puede que lo mataran y…- la mirada de Hermione lo hizo callar de inmediato.

-Harry, Sirius no puede estar muerto, debe haber otra razón por la cual él…

-¿No este con migo?- la corto Harry –pues tiene que…

Un poco de resentimiento comenzaba a abrirse paso en el corazón de Harry. Parecía que Sirius no se preocupara por él, ni una carta o mensaje, no había recibido nada de él, nada que le asegurara que seguía con vida.

Pasados algunos minutos Hermione término por convencerlo para que fueran a dormir y pudieran levantarse temprano, cosa que no les importaba, claro esta que al entrar a la habitación un par de ojos azules lograron detectarlos en la penumbra de la noche.

·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§

Su cuerpo cayo de bruces contra el suelo, aun sin comprender por que actuaba de esa forma. La noche anterior, en la mansión de Riddle, había estado torturando a Rodolfus, así como a Bellatrix, y ahora, una muggle que nada le debía al mundo estaba tirada en la cama, muerta. Con el cuerpo aun sudoroso y con la respiración alterada se intentaba poner de pie, había tenido sexo con una extraña de la cual no sabía ni su edad ni nombre y por un simple ataque de locura, la mato.

Sabia que tarde o temprano todo lo que le rodeaba terminaría absorbiéndolo; si en algún momento había pensado en terminar con todo y volver a lado de Harry, ahora se daba cuenta que eso seria imposible.

Después de la descarga intensa y dolorosa de magia –que se desprendía del medallón en su cuello cada que perdía la razón- se puso de pie, se coloco su ropa de nuevo y desapareció, no sin antes incendiar el cuerpo de su victima para así desaparecer todo su rastro. La cama quedo intacta, apenas desacomodada sin rastro de cenizas ni nada por el estilo.

Apareció en el Hall de la mansión, se sujeto la cabeza y recargándose en la pared fue subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación, apenas logro poner la mano en la perilla, sintió que la cabeza se le partía en dos, sentía que sus ojos saldrían y le arrancarían la lengua de un solo tirón; sin poder mas con todo eso, se desplomo en quedando bajo el marco de la puerta, una silueta llego por el extremo norte del pasillo, lo jalo hasta depositarlo en la cama.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

El Lord Oscuro se encontraba en la mitad de sus salas de reuniones rodeado de sus más leales servidores, faltaba uno, que no era ni leal y no se incluía en sus filas, pero por el momento le servia de mucho a la hora de dar muestras de lo que podía hacer el señor tenebroso por ganar esta guerra.

-Bellatrix, ve por él.

Una silueta reverencio mientras en la oscuridad y sin que nadie lo notara otra desapareció dejando solo oscuridad en su espacio.

Los agitados pasos de Bellatrix resonaban por los escalones que dirigían a la segunda planta de aquella casa, rápidamente torció el camino y entro a una de las habitaciones, ahí, tirado en la cama, estaba Sirius.

No le notaba el ritmo cardiaco y su respiración era casi nula. Se acerco a su boca para precisar si respiraba y tomando su muñeca encontró un muy débil pulso. Sin saber como ocurrió, rápidamente se vio atrapada bajo el peso de alguien más corpulento que ella y directo en su cuello una varita amenazaba con quitarle el despojo de vida que llevaba hasta ese momento.

Los desgastados ojos de Sirius la miraban directamente en la cara esperando encontrar la menor oportunidad para matarla. Al reconocerla, la soltó bajando de la cama. Ella, incorporándose, se llevo la mano al cuello donde momentos atrás la varita le corto la circulación por el breve instante.

-El señor te llama.

En silencio, entro al cuarto de baño donde sin mojarse la cara ni nada que pudiera despertarlo completamente, solo tomo una de las pequeñas botellas de una caja y la empino en su boca. El sabor amargo del líquido atravesó su garganta e inmediatamente sintió la reparadora sensación de alivio, momentánea, porque dentro de doce horas la necesitaría de nuevo.

Al salir de su habitación vio a Bellatrix ahí, fuera, apenas se aparto para dejar el paso libre a Sirius, que curioso, torció la mirad hacia donde los ojos de su prima apuntaba.

-Rodolphus me vio.

-humm… ¿y que?

-Si le dice al lord, él ya no va a confiar en ti, y tus planes, los que sean, ya no los vas poder llevar a cabo- Respondió con una mirada astuta en la cara.

-De seguro cree que tú y yo tenemos algo. Imbesil, somos primos, amenos que me ayas negado como parte de tu familia- termino alzando un ceja hacia ella interrogativamente.

-Claro que no, pero el no confía en ti y si no confía en ti y me ve con tigo, dejaran de confiar en mi también.

-Tan fácil como dejarme en paz.

Se perdió entre la penumbra sin siquiera serrarse bien la túnica que dejaba su torso blanco y marcado a la visión de espíritus moradores de la sombra en aquella casa.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Al entrar a la habitación todos lo miraron, se dirigió a Voldemort sin reparar en la mirada de los demás ahí presentes y sin mostrar ninguna clase de respeto se planto ante Él esperando que le comunicara la razón por la cual le tenia que ver la horrible y deformada cara a esa hora de la noche.

-Mata al imbesil que se atrevió a espiarnos en nuestra propia casa.

-¿Cómo?

-Hazlo como quieras, simplemente mátalo.

Con una risa de desgana, lo miro y alzo una ceja.

-No te pregunte como matarlo. Déjame replantear la pregunta "¿Cómo que nos espían?" Así o te la pongo mas clara.

Error. Los ojos de Voldemort irradiaron y las figuras de fondo simplemente se encogieron al escuchar el hechizo y el golpe seco causado por el cuerpo al chocar contra la pared contraria a donde estaban todos. Desde el piso y entre los pies de todo, bañado por al ligera luz vio el cuerpo maltratado de Kingsley Shaklebolt muy golpeado y por lo que veía inconciente ya que bajo el rayo de luz, estaba inmóvil, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría.

-¿Esto es lo que voy a matar?- lo tomo por el cuello de la ropa y, sin que reaccionara, lo dejo caer de nuevo al suelo.

-Discúlpate por como le hablaste al lord- Las arrastradas palabras de Lucius Malfoy lo hicieron voltear y con los parpados caídos lo miro de arriba abajo. Su indumentaria negra, la mascara en su mano y las bolsas debajo de los ojos que un día fueron elegantes hoy solo eran lo que quedaba de toda esa diplomacia quedo olvidada. Sin responder tomo el tobillo de su próxima victima e hizo el amago de arrastrarlo para terminar su trabajo lo mas pronto posible.

-¿A donde vas Black? Lo matas aquí. Y no quiero errores- Escucho la voy de Voldemort decir antes incluso de dar un paso.

-¿Aquí?- pregunto. Sin saber que hacer solo se quedo parado bajo al atenta mirada de todos los que se encontraban en al sala.

-¿Qué esperas? Queremos ver lo que tanto presumes- La voz de Lucius Malfoy, tan siseante como una serpiente y a la vez impregnada de burla hacia él.

Sin pensarlo ni un momento saco la varita y apunto hacia el cuerpo del auror. Un crucio. Varias cejas se alzaron con cierto tono de mufa.

El cuerpo enojado de Kingsley se puso de pie y mirando directamente a Sirius saco su varita.

-¿En que te has convertido Sirius?

-En tu verdugo

Con un rayo azul y un gran crujido que hizo estremecer a todos los presentes, el auror se desplomó en el suelo. De repente sus gritos inundaron el salón y descubrieron que cada hueso del cuerpo tendido en el suelo, estaban rotos. Los ojos de Kingsley se abrieron por el pavor de ver a Sirius en esa posición, inmediatamente supo que su fic había llegado, por un momento maldijo a Dumbledore por haberlo enviado a esa misión suicida y se maldijo a si mismo por haber aceptado.

Con saña, Sirius se doblo hacia él y con la punto de la varita incrustada en su cuello le pregunto…

-Dime ¿Cómo van las cosas en la orden? Espero que te despidieras de todos antes de venir, por que no los volverás a ver.

Dicho esto, y con el movimiento de su varita, los ojos de Kingsley estallaron dejando solamente unas cuencas bacías y negras, además del penetrante dolor de sus huesos que quedo rezagado bajo el nuevo dolor de la nueva mutilación, la desesperación de querer huir tan rápido como pudiera se intensifico. Con un arranque de fuerza de última instancia, grito palabras al viento las cuales nadie entendió.

-Por Dios.

Las palabras de Malfoy llenas de asco y hasta cierto punto de terror llegaron a oídos del verdugo en este caso y Sirius lo miro penetrantemente.

-¿Qué no querías una demostración, Lucius?

-Esto es asqueroso.

-Lucius cállate. Continúa Black.

Mientras los gritos y palabras inteligibles llegaban a sus oídos comenzó a pensar en todo su pasado, la orden pero sobre todo Harry. Con un simple hechizo hizo que la desesperación de la víctima de la noche creciera hasta que sucumbió al dolor de su corazón y este dejo de funcionar.

Salio de la habitación sin escuchar lo que Voldemort balbuceo en ese momento.

Estando ya a solas en el salón una figura se acerco por detrás de él, no se identificaba pero una gran barba blanca salía por la capucha y los ojos azules destellaban en maldad pura y en su máximo esplendor.

-Pues lo hace bien. Tom necesito a Potter aquí en esta casa, hazle como quieras pero ya saber lo que te espera si me exaspero, además no me gusta esperar mucho, creo que eso también lo tienes presente.

-Si, traeré a Potter lo más pronto posible.

-Bien. Encomiéndale a Black, Sirius que lo traiga. Será lo mejor- una sonrisa siniestra se formo en el rostro ya surcado por las arrugas de la edad.

Con un discreto estallido a sus espaldas, el Lord supo que nuevamente se encontraba solo. Dejo salir el oxigeno acumulado se puso de pie y simplemente salio de la sala.

ººººººººººººººººººº

Hallo!

Wow, la verdad me parece interesante, la historia esta tomando un giro que digo, ósea helloooo esa fue mi fase fresa, sigue la naca XD

No se crean, la verdad es que me gusta como va quedando el fic, digo es para compensar los muchos que ya deberían de haberse escrito a estas alturas de la historia original.

La respuesta a los reviews si no, no termino hoy.

**Connor: **gracias por tu review, sigue leyendo o lloro. Jejeje no te creas, pero espero que te gustara este capitulo.

**miss diggory krum: **Holaa! Que bueno que estés leyendo el fic, me da muchísimo gusto y me da mas gusto saber que me vas a dejar review, verdad?

**Shady10: **Gracias por la felicitación, que gustazo que estés leyendo el fic, espero que te gustara el capitulo. No te preocupes aquí no se zanja ese detalle, lo del velo entra mas tarde, no mucho, solo te explico que lo que sucedió es que los planes que tenia Voldy en mi versión eran capturar a Harry para manejar a Sirius a su antojo el por que le interesa tanto eso ya se vera mas adelante, sigue leyendo y gracias por todo.

**Bellatrix L Black: **Prima, ojala que dejes un review mira que te estuve recordando demasiado lo del review, solo espero que lo sigas leyendo por que no te he contado muchas cosas del fic.

**Aliance: **Hola. Que gustazo que leas mi fic, no te preocupes por los reviews a tiempo, como dice el dicho, mas vale tarde que nunca XD además comprendo que tu vida no pasa frente a la computadora. Que imagen me mencionas, la que te recordó el summary? Me dio curiosidad saber. No te preocupes que el mas torturado será él, ese aspecto por lo de mas la sociedad mágica va a resultar muy afectada.

No te preocupes, voy a seguir subiendo los capítulos, pero algo de publicidad no me haría mal U

De nuevo muchas gracias por leer y te deseo lo mejor de la vida.

**Zelany: **Muchas gracias por el cumplido de que escribo bien, pero tu review me confundió, no te preocupes nada malo, al contrario muchas gracias por leer aunque escape a tu capacidad mental, espero que lo sigas leyendo, aunque si no lo lees, bueno, te comprendo. No dudes en preguntar y cualquier comentario déjalo, me dispongo a ayudarte, cuentas con todo mi apoyo.

**Sonia (divis) Lopez Casillas. **Inche Sonia no creo que te moleste leer lo del sex… digo lo de lo sanguinario, tu tan recatada que eres, ajá además yo no escribo suciedades, es arte lo que escribo, aprende. Ojala que lo sigas leyendo si no me voy a tu casa todas las noches a mover una cadena a lado de tu oreja y a mover muebles arriba de tu curato.

**Cristina: **Aquí tienes el segundo espero que te aya gustado, gracias por el cumplido que te gusta leer lo que escribo. Espero tus comentarios.

**Oscar Lupin: **El "hombre" misterioso no era otro que Merrick Mayfair, la persona de la que hablo al principio del capitulo, ya veras que pinta en la historia, aunque debes tener una idea, gracias por leer mi fic y no te preocupes ya voy a actualizar el de Licon en el grupo pero si gustas en mi Bio tengo el fic con todas las actualizaciones de ahí lo puedes leer desde donde te quedaste. Sigue leyendo.

**Víctor J. Hermosilla C.: N**o te preocupes intentare extenderme mas, aunque como lo aclare este fic surgió de un día que mi instinto asesino broto de lo recóndito de mi humanidad, espero que sigas leyendo y muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario.

**Vampiresa: **Es la onda un fic donde Sirius sea malo, no ese buenito que todos quieren pintar, aunque te diré que Sirius me gusta como sea, pero así de malo Oh! Dios, la baba. Ya veras que pasa con Sirius y te va a gustar como se va a desarrollar en todo el fic, presiento que no te gusto lo que puse que se acordó de Harry y mato a Kingsley, pero lo hizo sufrir un buen rato, además solo es el principio, vas a ver a Sirius verdaderamente maniático y matando gente a diestra y siniestra. Por cierto, aun no le encuentro lo divertido a mi fic, se supone que es dramático. o.O

**EowynBlancaDamadeRohan: **Ojala que sigas leyendo el fic, gracias por tus comentarios, si tienes algún otro nick especifícame que eres tu para agradecerte. Sigo con lo que deje empezado, por que no ha terminado y yo aun no he dejado de escribir. Sigue dejando y espero que te gustara este capitulo.

Ahora si, mi parte favorita, las excusas, primero me disculpo, no me fui con mi prima, me tarde en escribir el fic por que mataron mi instinto asesino, pero esta regresando al menos ya estoy negociando eso; no pregunten, mis alucinaciones y yo negociamos que me dejen terminar el fic y voy por buen camino. No se me ocurre mucho para decir así que aquí les dejo con los cometarios y de nuevo I´m so sorry.

Crucen los dedos para que tenga listo el siguiente capitulo pronto. Para no hacerlos esperar mucho. Nos vemos pronto.

**Ahgness Black **(Antes Alex Black Bird)

_(LA NOBLE ANCESTRAL E INCESTUOSA FAMILIA BLACK)_


	4. Capitulo 03

Hola, aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, que no se parece mucho al que ya tenia ya que es mucho mejor. Me disculpo por tardarme tanto, espero que queden satisfechas, mis queridas lectoras, con este capitulo. Como en todos, hay una que otra muerte y cosas que siempre he querido leer en algún otro fic.

Espero sus próximos reviews, no sin antes haber leído el capitulo. Si gustan comentarme lo que les guste y lo que no tanto para saber que tal voy.

**Summary:** Su voz fría a la que desconoció su oído, inundo sus sentidos y embriago de una errada fortaleza lo que quedaba de su corazón.

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a JKR a excepción de un personaje que pertenece a Asuka de Black. No pongo mas personajes inventados por mi, mejor no aseguro nada U

**Advertencia:** Este fic (hablo del fic en general) contiene mutilaciones, violencia y otras cosas que se me ocurran como tal ves sexo explicito. También contiene Spoilers del sexto libro; bajo tu responsabilidad esta leerlo.

**---THE RIPPER---**

**Capitulo III**

En ciertas ocasiones sentía ganas de destruir el cielo, como si pudiera -con el hecho de destruir- borrar tantas cosas que bajo ese mismo manto habían marcado no solo su niñez, sino también su juventud y vida entera. Todo precisamente bajo ese cielo, como si se tratara de una broma macabra; aquel cielo que en veces le sonrió y en otras le dio un puntapié.

Como atraídos por un imán, vagos recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Cuando tenía cinco años por ejemplo, se perdió en el callejón Diagon cuando fueron a comprar algunas cosas para sus primas que entraban a Hogwarts. De repente, se quedo mirando las escobas de un aparador, cuando se dio cuenta estaba solo. Vagó por un rato, hasta que, con lágrimas en los ojos, acepto que estaba perdido. No fue hasta en la noche que un amable anciano lo llevo al caldero chorreante donde una hora después lograron contactar a su casa y un elfo domestico lo recogió ya pasada la noche. Regresaron en el autobús noctámbulo, un horrible viaje, cabe mencionar. Al llegara casa simplemente lo regañaron, por hacerlos levantar tan tarde y lo enviaron a su cuarto.

A los once años, cuando entro a la casa Gryffindor, al enterarse sus padres lo primero que hicieron fue pedir un permiso especial y llevarlo a su casa todo el fin de semana. De viernes a domingo no salio de su habitación y no estaban seguros de si el elfo domestico había entregado algo de comer esos tres días. Aun creía que era una pesadilla, el estar atado de un poste día y noche, al llegar su padre al siguiente día, lo desato y no el dirigió la palabra, mas que para decir…

- Eres la vergüenza de la familia.

Con al mirada fría y voz despectiva, se fue azotando la puerta para no volver a verlo hasta que llego el verano.

Creía que un rayo de luz en su vida habían sido sus amigos; rayos de luz que se extinguen como las estrellas cuando tu mejor amigo y su mujer sucumben ante el poder de un maniático acomplejado con sed de poder (al que por cierto ahora sirves de fiel vasallo). Otro de tus amigos te cree un asesino traidor gracias tu otro "amigo" que finge su propia muerte, no sin antes armar un teatrito de Dios y ley con tal de que te inculpen a ti y a él mismo lo ensalcen como héroe de guerra.

Si cuando se trata de vidas como estas, aunque buscaras el lado positivo nunca lo encuentras, y ¿por que? Por que no lo hay simplemente. No hay ese lado positivo y aun que lo hubiera, el coraje y el rencor por una vida que pudo haber sido mejor, grita a los cuatro vientos que no hay nada bueno en el mundo. Quizás hay algo, pero estas tan lejos de alcanzarlo que solo pagando con tu vida eres apto de alcanzarlo.

Ahora, ahí esta, en el techo de una casa en la que no quisiera estar, conviviendo con gente con la que no quisiera estar sirviendo a un tipo al que no quisiera servir. El precio de nacer en cuna de reyes y estirpe de nobles. No haber tenido el coraje de pelear lo suficiente contra ello, su error. El sufrimiento de la única persona que importaba para él, el precio a pagar.

Pequeñas rocas golpean cerca de él, ¿quien querrá molestar ahora que se hunde en su desgracia más que nunca?... al asomarse se percata; claro, su adorada prima, la que siempre "quiso" ayudarle, pero no tubo el valor, la que lo creía un héroe. Claro, una risa irónica apareció en sus labios, surcando de arrugas su apagado rostro. Que sufra, si, que sufra ella también con la pesada roca que lleva sobre los hombros. Al bajar la encuentra de espaldas, mirando al cielo; maldito cielo. Piensa en espantarla, pero eso seria como jugar con ella, un cruciatus es más apropiado, y bajo estas circunstancias, relajante, pero sin levantar la varita una simple palabra sale de su boca…

- ¿Qué?- su voz fría a la que desconoció su oído, inundo sus sentidos y embriago de una errada fortaleza lo que quedaba de su corazón.

- El señor te busca.

Fue en ese momento cuando se percato de algo, hasta cierto punto interesante, y pregunto.

- ¿El señor de quien?

- No lo sé. Tuyo quizás.

El coraje inundo sus sentidos, llego hasta su mano y ella termino en el suelo, con el labio partido y sangre regada por su ropa; pero ella sabia, sin palabras que al anunciar cierto interés de Sirius por Él, merecía eso y más.

Sin decir más solo se dio media vuelta y se marcho, al perderse en la oscuridad, contrario al lugar a donde se encontraba esperándole.

--------------------------------------------------------

Todo hasta ese momento parecía tan irreal. Apenas habían pasado unas noches ahí y ya extrañaba su soledad en casa de sus tíos. No sabia nada, solo especulaciones de viejos que hablan y hablan sin llegar a una conclusión; que tan difícil podría ser para ellos entender que ahora era un adolescente, con capacidades mentales mas aya de criar un gusarajo y volar una escoba.

Solo sabia que no había información sobre Sirius, pero, por Merlin, el no se va a tragar el cuento de que él esta muerto, por que no lo estaba, ¿verdad?

Algunas veces les hizo esa pregunta a sus amigos; ninguno supo responder. Hermione siempre sabía todo, -al menos, intentaba saberlo- solo agacho la cabeza y dijo con una voz quedita…

- No lo sé, Harry.

Ron, bueno, el intentaba usar la lógica, por que termino preguntando lo mismo a Hermione. No, ninguno sabía nada, y quienes sabían, solo decían…

- Hay suposiciones Harry, querido.

Pero ni el dulce y maternal tono de voz de la señora weasley pudo hacer a Harry salir del universo en el que se interno cuando la conciencia intento implantarse en su cerebro.

No pudo; la noticia de que el pueblo de Hogsmade había sido atacado por mortifagos, sin olvidar a The Ripper, como lo llamaban los medios a falta de una cara publica y un nombre al cual implantar el titulo de "Asesino". Todo esto un día anterior a la noche en que ocurrió lo mas curioso que creía podría pasar en esos momentos.

Eran de madrugada cuando sintió como el aire se enfriaba, de aquellas ocasiones en que un dementor esta cerca. Pero no podía ser; estaba en la madriguera, el lugar mas seguro después de Hogwarts, ya que el ministerio había perpetrado las medidas de seguridad más rígidas desde que se sabía sobre la existencia del asesino más sanguinario de la historia mágica.

Un sentimiento extraño lo llevo a investigar que ocasionaba ese frió, algo dentro de él lo llevo a levantarse de la calientita cama donde estaba. Todo parecía normal, no era un sueño, o eso suponía; cuando escucho un sonido extraño en la cocina, regreso despacio, pero lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación. El impulso por avisar a los adultos que se encontraban en la casa quedo rezagado al escuchar otro sonido, rápidamente tomo su varita y salio, sin cerrar la puerta. Con pasos muy lentos y sin hacer ruido alguno, bajo las escaleras y al llegar a la puerta de dicha habitación, prevenidamente miro solo con un ojo.

No sabia que pensar, ahí parado en mitad de la cocina estaba la diplomática figura de un hombre, cabello negro azulado un tanto largo, y el extraño e inusual brillo de unos ojos grises entre la penumbra. Miraban en dirección a él como esperándolo. Era como ver un fantasma, un fantasma que creía nunca volver a ver. Se tambaleaba un poco y en una de sus manos, entre sus dedos, sostenía un cigarrillo encendido, que llevo a su boca y le dio una bocanada grande, dejando escapar el humo después.

La figura tomo asiento, un suspiro se desprendió y viajo por el aire hasta los oídos del chico; no podía moverse, sin saber si era por el asombro o por el frió que calaba hasta los huesos. Era extraño, ya que no había ningún dementor ahí, pero el frió se sentía igual. Sin darle la cara, las palabras llegaron hasta él.

- Sal de ahí, por favor. Vengo especialmente a verte y tú te escondes.

No podía creer; el espectro de su padrino le hablaba. Pero ¿que hacer? No podía moverse. Por inercia se detuvo del marco de la puerta y poco a poco, como si le doliera, dio un paso, después otro, hasta situarse a algunos metro de él.

Con la brisa que entraba por la puerta abierta, le llegaba el olor a tabaco quemado mezclado con el del whisky. Eso le decía que para ser un espectro se la pasaba en los vicios.

- Tenía mucho tiempo queriendo verte.

- …

- No hablas. Lo supuse. Te llenaron la cabeza de cosas.

Por mas que lo intentaba, las palabras no salían de su boca, era como si de repente todo el frió le congelara la garganta.

- En ese caso me voy… antes déjame decirte una cosa, dile a Dumbledore que pueden seguir usando el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place.-Se puso de pie, con algo de esfuerzo -Hay una habitación secreta, búscala, es tuya, encontraras cosas que te interesaran.

Estaba flaco, más de cuando salio de Azkaban. Y se veía enfermo. Estaba caminando hacia la puerta cuando Harry levanto la mirada, cuando cerraba la puerta dijo…

- Espera- Sirius se detuvo –Por favor.

Regreso su rostro bañado por la luz de la luna dibujo una sonrisa.

- Es que, estoy confundido. Me dijeron que estabas muerto.

- Pudieron haber dicho muchas cosas Harry, lo importante es si tú les creíste.

- Pues que hacia, tu no dabas muestras de vida.

- Claro, yo soy el culpable.

- Lo siento, no quise decir eso.

- Si querías… pero no importa, te comprendo. Escúchame bien, has caso a tus impulsos Harry. Investiga por ti mismo y no te dejes llevar por lo que te dicen los de mas, recaba tu propia información y utilízala en el momento adecuado.

- ¿Por que me lo dices?

- En realidad no lo se. A decir verdad no se ni que me impulso a venir hoy aquí.-Bajo mucho la voz, para continuar- Se hacen muchas cosas por amor.

- ¿Por que desapareciste?

- ¿Porque?... no tengo una respuesta, quizás ni siquiera estoy aquí y tu estas soñando. La vida te juega bromas que puede pasar tu vida entera y tu ni te enteras de por que sucedieron.

- Te fuiste con Voldemort. Fue por eso que di crédito a lo que me decían, y cuando yo creía que aun seguías con vida… simplemente lo recordaba; lo de aquella noche.

- Aquella noche ocurrieron cosas que continuo sin entender. Créeme, ese día, perdí la vida.

- Eres un fantasma entonces.

- Quizás tenga algo de fantasma- Su voz tembló –Si, ya no soy lo que era antes, cuando tenia vida propia.

El frió seguía rodeándolos, parecía que Sirius se había acostumbrado ya que llevaba la camisa negra de tela volátil con los primeros botones abiertos hasta el inicio de su vientre.

- Siempre mantén algo en mente, Harry, y es que si en algún momento llegara a hacer locuras, lo haría por ti. Yo ya viví lo que pude, sigues tu.

- Sirius, no me dejes.- Sus ojos estaban empañados.

Antes de soltar el llanto el chico ya lo había apresado por al cintura en un apretado abrazo. Parecía que el tiempo se detuviera, por que para los dos, fue un encuentro especial, para el joven un abrazo, esperanzado de que no fuera el ultimo. Y el hombre a sabiendas de que seria el último, lo estrecho con todas sus fuerzas.

Para el chico todo termino con el fogonazo de quien hace estallar un viejo rifle y todo se volvió oscuridad, hasta que la insistente voz de una mujer lo regreso al mundo de los espabilados.

----------------------------------------------------------

Al entrar a su despacho, quiso liberar su cabeza, como su barba que ya gozaba de esa libertad, por tal motivo se despojo de la capucha y entre la poca luz que había, ya no solo brillaron sus ojos, sino su cara, por efecto de la luz de la luna.

Albus Dumbledore con arrugas mas marcadas que en años anteriores cuando no se notaba el tiempo pasar por sobre él. Últimamente, el sueño se le iba mucho antes de la hora en la que era usual ir a la cama, y cuando tenia que estar más despierto, en ocasiones se le cerraban los ojos por si mismos. Por lo tanto, y para no romper la costumbre era de madrugada y él estaba en su despacho, repasando los detalles de sus planes, estrategias para la orden y el enviar las cartas y calificaciones a sus alumnos.

En esos momentos, ponía apenas un pie en su oficina después de todo el día de estar fuera en "asuntos de la Orden". Al quitarse la túnica y colocarla en el respaldo de una de las sillas donde solía tomar el té como sus invitados, se descubrió, con la luz de la luna, una mano negra, marchita y pergaminos. No parecía la mano de un ser humano, pero si, era la suya, ya que con el menor movimiento sentía recorrerle un terrible dolor, aparte de eso, no sentía nada.

Al cerrar tras de si la puerta, una figura dentro se viro y lo miro, por sus anteojos de montura rectangular. Minerva McGonagall ya lo esperaba dentro. Lo que sucedía últimamente y el ultimo trabajito al que le había dedicado la mayor parte de su tiempo lo tenían con la mente en las nubes, por aquella razón no se percato de la presencia de la mujer hasta sentarse frente a ella en el sillón que precedía a su escritorio.

Antes de él notarla, ella hablo…

- ¿Lo conseguiste Albus?

Él solo alzo al vista y la vio, a media luz de la que se filtraba por el gran ventanal tras él. Su bata escocesa y su gorro, la típica indumentaria de la mujer durante las noches; entonces respondió…

- A que costo… creo que veré a Poppy a primer hora del día.

Dicho esto, mostró su mano, muerta, probablemente ya no tendría remedio, aun así, no quería arriesgarse a futuros achaques.

- Por Merlín, Albus, eso… ¿Tiene remedio?

- Lo dudo, minerva, pero algo se hará mañana. Ve a descansar.

- Pero lo conseguiste… ¿Verdad?

- Claro que si, minerva… Aquí esta.

En la misma mano muerta, y sin que notara; a no ser por el brillo del oro y en el dedo medio de la mano; un anillo con una enorme piedra negra, con una cuarteadura de extremo a extremo, aunque probablemente el valor en oro no decaería tanto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Odiaba estar en esa casa, casi tanto como había odiado estar encerrado en Grimmauld Place, con la diferencia que en aquel lugar, lo tenían confinado por su propia seguridad; en cambio aquí, podía entrar y salir a voluntad, aunque su alma estuviera consumiéndose poco a poco.

Aun se preguntaba pro que había corrido a ver a Harry, y, aunque se alegraba de haberlo visto, sabía que un dolor más grande se apoderaría de él con el tiempo.

Uno de los chicos nuevo, esos pobres infelices que no sabia a lo que se metían había llegado a tocar a su puerta. No se preocupaba pro cerrar a final de cuentas no tenia nada que ocultar, si estaba ahí es por que a todos les convenía, y eso era algo de lo que estaba conciente Voldemort, en cualquier momento lo enviara matar, antes que echara abajo todos sus planes.

- Black, el señor tenebroso te busca. Quiere que vayas con él en este momento.

- Te escuche, ahora, largo.

El chico, de cabello rubio platinado y mirada retadora, desapareció. Sirius odiaba todo lo que había dentro de esa mansión. Y ese chico, Draco Malfoy, igual que su padre, arrogante, pretencioso y asquerosamente insoportable, y el echo de que el Dark Lord tuviera grandes planes para él no le hacia ni pizca de gracia. Desde el momento en que le anunciaron sus planes, no se le despegaba; probablemente al salir de su habitación ahí estaría, esperándolo a lado del marco de la puerta y al tomar el camino lo escoltaría hasta la sala de reuniones, se postraría frente a Voldemort –Algo que él nunca había hecho- y en alguna misión lo seguiría, cometiendo errores de principiante, los cuales pagaría, al volver.

Así como lo había predicho, estaba parado a un lado de la puerta, y al tomar el camino por al oscuridad del pasillo. Caminaron hasta el salón donde había, a forma de trono, una silla enorme, y sentado en ella, Voldemort a quien manifestó su profundo odio por medio de una mirada.

- Me mando llamar.- Había tenido que referirse a él con formalidad, ya que la debilidad que tenia agregándole las torturas por sus insolencias, lo matarían mas pronto de lo pensado.

Como siempre, Malfoy, se postro apenas llegaron ante él, le dirigió una mirada como queriendo ofenderlo por impertinente.

- Así es, Malfoy, ponte de pie.

La figura de Draco se alzo en la oscuridad y solo su silueta se distinguió en medio de toda esa oscuridad.

-Quiero que cumplas una misión para mi, como a sucedido últimamente, Draco te acompañara- la figura de Draco asintió. –Se llevara acabo al cumbre y tú últimamente has estado "desocupado". Quiero que siembres, no digo el terror, pánico, pandemonium, horror, y sobre todo ridiculizar al magnifico ministerio de magia.-Diciendo esto, le tiro a los pies un periódico.

"_**Orden en el mundo mágico. Listo para la cumbre mágica."**_

_En la última declaración ministerial del portavoz del ministro de magia, se anuncio la actual situación de total control en nuestra comunidad mágica. Con las ultimas semanas en que no se han dado ataques de Mortifagos y sin mas las victimas del destripador nuestro aun ministro Cornelius Fudge asegura tener todo bajo control y con las medidas ya agregadas de seguridad, as continuara todo por lo menos hasta terminar la cumbre mágica con sede –en esta ocasión- en Londres. Ministros de muchos otros países, representando la unidad de muchas sociedades mágicas, nos visitaran la próxima semana. Ahora a ver si las palabras de Fudge son respetadas por Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado; cosa que dudamos mucho._

-En una cosa les doy la razón. Y quiero que tú lo cumplas, hazte cargo. Ese maldito, quiero que desaparezca del ministerio y de ser posible de la faz de la tierra. Ridiculízalo frente al mundo entero y después mátalo, aquí.

-Eres un maldito engendro.

-Si, un maldito engendro que te tiene en sus garras. Harás lo que yo te digo; tú y yo sabemos que te conviene.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Los días que había pasado ahí, en la madriguera, le había permitido obtener una visión más amplia de gran temple de Remus Lupin. Aun cuando llego la misiva donde el mismo destajador anunciaba su próxima victima. Una parte de su alma murió y ella lo vio en sus ojos, pero su deber y su fortaleza relucieron e inmediatamente se reunieron con Dumbledore para organizar a la orden. Probablemente en esta ocasión atraparían al asesino.

Merrick Mayfair, descendiente de una larga línea de brujas y valioso miembro actual de la Orden del Fénix estaba sentada en medio de la calle con un poderoso hechizo desilusionador que lograba que nadie pudiera verle sobre todo a esas horas de la noche. Estaba cuidando una casa. Ella y Remus habían llegado desde principio de ese día ya que no sabían a que hora, exactamente atacaría el asesino serial.

Por as que escuchara la historia no caía en cuenta de lo que sucedía, por que simplemente no quería captar, y tenía miedo. Ella tenía mucho miedo de encontrarlo de frente y no saber como reaccionar. Él siempre fue su amor platónico, aquel que siempre estuvo en su corazón a sabiendas que nunca lo tendría. Aquella vez fue un Hola y despedida.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, el movimiento dentro de la casa la puso alerta. Algo sucedía ahí. Al llegar, creían que era una trampa que la familia del embajador alemán estaría muerta y al llegar ellos… bueno esa parte no la tenían claro. Aun así, al llegar, lo primero que hicieron fue investigar que todo estuviera bien, no podían alertar a la familia por que entrarían en pánico y serian mas difíciles las cosas, pero vieron todo en completo orden, con los medios pertinentes cayeron en cuenta de que habían realizado magia en esa casa. Obvio, es casa de magos. Durante todo el día, el movimiento fue constante, vieron gente salir y regresar de la casa hasta cierta hora. Cuando les pareció sospechoso que no captaran mas movimiento, unos momentos atrás, el licántropo entro a investigar y ahora se veía que ella debió de haber entrado junto a él.

De pronto un gran explosión en el recibidor de la casa y el cuerpo inmóvil de Remus salio disparado a los pies de Merrick. Ella levanto al vista entre la humareda vio la silueta de alguien alto, muy alto, con la túnica negra y sucia volar con el aire que se había apoderado de toda la calle. Al despejarse el polvo lo vio, ahí parado, con al varita en la mano y una mirada vacía, parecía muerto, con la diferencia que el caminaba.

Lo vio en cámara lenta, con un alo de misticismo y miedo. En ese momento sabia que el momento que tanto había temido y que había suplicado a los dioses que conocía por que no llegara.

-Comienza la segunda face.

Malfoy, tras Sirius tenía la mirada ansiosa y a la vez alerta pro que todo sucediera como había sido planeado.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hola!

Querrán matarme, lo se. Pero después de tanto tiempo estay aquí de nuevo con el capitulo tercero de mi (modestia aparte) genial fic. Tengo que decirlo, me gusta mucho. De cierta forma es mi forma de trabajar, hago lo que me gustaría ver.

Dejen reviews para subir pronto el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por el apoyo y por los reviews que me dejaron con la nota que les deje, se les agradece.

Preguntas:

¿Que pasara con Merrick?

¿Acaso Harry soñó la visita de Sirius?

¿En que plan esta incluida Mayfair?

¿Por que Draco trabaja con Sirius?

¿Y que planes tiene Voldemort para él?

Voy a la respuesta de los reviews:

**Shady10: **Me halagas, has hecho un gran trabajo en eso ; ) XDD No te creas, gracias por tus comentarios, valiosísimos para mi. Soy muy curiosa… ¿dime en que te hizo pensar lo del asesinato del auror? Me encanta que el capitulo te pareciera sublime, me siento tan bien.

**Jackeline Black: **Muchas gracias por leer. Aquí tienes el tercer capitulo, espero que te aya gustado. Planeaba mas acción y una muerte mas, pero creo que mejor le corto aquí y eso si, agarrate por que el siguiente viene intenso.

**Hermionedepottergranger: **Que gusto que te guste mi fic, aquí tienes el tercer capitulo, espero que te gustara. Mi pareja favorita de Harry Potter es Draco/Hermione, que por ahí les tengo una sorpresita. Para nada me molesta que me preguntes, al contrario me gusta que te interese. Hasta la próxima.

**Vampiresa: **No se que es bacano, una idea tengo por lo tanto muchas gracias. Que bien que te guste mi forma de escribir, y gracias por seguir los dos fics, este y el de Ave negra, que pronto actualizare, lo juro, palabra de niña Black. El tipo de barba blanca no e alcahuete de Voldy, al contrario, se podría decir que Voldy trabaja para él. Te deje una nota en especial a ti en la nota que subí anteriormente, bueno por si no la viste te dije que si, acepto lo de tu fic, es un reto nuevo que cumpliré, tu solo dame las ideas y lo que tenias y yo meto mano, respecto a reescribir, si quieres arreglo lo que ya tienes y lo continuo, tu solo dame las ideas que tenias y yo haré lo que falta. Mi mail, lo repito por si las de hule (por si las dudas) es **al** guión bajo **an 39 **arroba **Hotmail **punto **com ** tu sabes acomodarlo. Nos vemos.

**Licon: **Amiga, espero que sigas leyendo, pero si no, no hay bronca, cuando quieras, yo se que tu me apoyas, y cuenta con migo para lo que sea, yo te ayudo en lo que pueda.

**Cristina: **Pues aquí tienes el tercer capitulo, espero que te gustara. Nos vemos por el msn, para platicar, y si tienes dudas y esta dentro de la trama responderte, no lo dudes y házmelas saber. Nos vemos.

**Bellatrix L Black: **Prima, lo terminare no te preocupes, aunque tú ya sabes más o menos por donde va la cosa, espero que lo sigas leyendo. Nos vemos.

**Miss Diggory Krum: **Hola! Gracias por tus condolencias y no te preocupes, lo próximo que sabrás de mi estará en Ave negra, no importa si te tardas en los reviews, con que lleguen antes de mis 50 años de edad me conformo. Jejejeje no te creas, muchas gracias por apoyarme. Por cierto lo de incestuosa, si, yo me quede igual cuando supe el lema, es genial apoco no. Nos vemos.

Pues ahora si, no me despido, eso seria una mala noticia para quienes están leyendo la historia, mejor les digo que nos vemos luego con el próximo capitulo. Publicidad, la amo, sobre todo cuando es gratuita, Lean Ave negra, mi otro fic, donde meto de todo, romance, misterio, comedia, drama y haber que mas se me ocurre. Tengo otro fic, que si quieren reírse un rato, pueden leerlo, ya que dudo mucho si lo llego a continuar, aunque quien sabe me da un ataque de locura, nada raros en mi y lo sigo solita. También de harry Potter, muy cómico, me atreveré a decir.

Este capitulo fíjense que si esta mas largo, por lo tanto espero haber enmendado el ratototote que me tarde en publicarlo y no hubo muerte en este, por cierto no se preocupen por el chocolobito, no esta muerto. De echo en este capitulo no hubo muertes, ¡ha que mal! TT pero agarrense para el siguiente por que le voy a dar rienda suelta a mis instintos sanguinarios y asesinos.

Ahora si me voy y espero poder subir el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto posible, recen para que me den ataques de inspiración así como me dan de loquera. Me impuse un reto, voy a escribir el capitulo de ave negra y puesto que tengo lo que se podría catalogar como nada, lo subiré en 15 días. Si no pues… lo subiré en algún momento, no se preocupen, lo importante es que lo publicare pronto.

**Ahgness Black**

_(LA NOBLE ANCESTRAL E INCESTUOSA FAMILIA BLACK)_


	5. Capitulo 04

**Summary:** Al terminar sus misiones se marchaba únicamente limpiando sus huellas, el cuerpo lo dejaba intacto con la cara limpia para que el ministerio reconociera de quien se trataba la masa de carne que perdía forma al pasar por un proceso de tortura únicamente utilizado por él.

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a JKR a excepción de un personaje que pertenece a Asuka de Black. No pongo mas personajes inventados por mi, aunque mejor no aseguro nada

**Advertencia:** Este fic (hablo del fic en general) contiene mutilaciones, violencia y otras cosas que se me ocurran como tal ves sexo explicito. También contiene Spoilers del sexto libro; bajo tu responsabilidad esta leerlo.

**---THE RIPPER---**

**Capitulo IV**

El cuerpo inerte de Remus Lupin cayo a sus pies, mientras Sirius la miraba desde la fachada de la puerta, la delgada figura, de mirada perdida. La boca torcida en una mueca extraña, no era de odio ni temor, no era de nada. Era como si el cuerpo de Sirius, que se acercaba a ella despacio, estuviera hueco, tan hueco como el cascaron de un huevo.

Tras el, la –en comparación con Sirius- pequeña figura de un joven, no sabia quien era, pero su cara expresaba desprecio del mas puro y sus ojos, como témpanos de hielo, fríos y de color gris. Su cabello rubio platinado, desordenado, largo casi hasta los hombros.

Ambos vestían de color negro, de forma que no llamarían la atención de nadie. Sus pantalones negros, el del rubio de una tela cara que desgraciadamente no aportaba su grandeza a causa del mal trato del que había sido victima. Blusa negra también abierta hasta el pecho, mostrando así unos pectorales, que reflejaban ejercicio y un gran esfuerzo físico.

Sin embargo, cuando el chico se veía elegante y rebelde a la vez, Sirius se veía completamente diferente. Su pantalón negro, de cuero, ajustado a su trasero de excelente forma. Era un hombre grande, maduro, y a pesar del paso del tiempo, no perdía su enorme atractivo físico. Sus ojos grises brillaban a la luz de luna. Su larga cortina de cabello negro, caía de su cabeza como cascada con destellos de color azul. Aunque su piel era pálida y apergaminada, aun guardaba el secreto de su gran esplendor, cuando era joven y un solo roce llevaba a las chicas al éxtasis total, solo con colocar su palma sobre la mejilla de este adonis.

Se perdió un momento en la apariencia de ambos; pensando, cada vez mas perdida en su mente y en como la rosa mas bella puede ser, así, la mas peligrosa por sus espinas, que son como el Aura del ser humano, no se ven a simple vista pero ahí están, escondidas entre hojas y compañeras, pero al querer llegar a una, sangras y duele, por que hieren de la forma mas cruel que se puede uno imaginar. Hermoso y cruel, una combinación letal.

-Será mejor que dejes de soñar antes de que te matemos.

Sirius volteo sus ojos, que hasta ese momento no había despegado de ella, para mirar a Draco, que sintió el peso de su mirada sobre él.

-Él te matara. Yo solo observo.

Le pareció increíble que con solo una mirada hiciera que una persona se retractara de sus palabra; palabras que dijo con total seguridad y terminaban en una patética disculpa.

-¿Qué le hicieron a Remus?- demando a saber con un grito que rompió la atmósfera y llego a los oídos de Sirius con cierto tono de dolor.

-No te preocupes- era la primera vez, después de tantos años que escuchaba su voz. –El esta perfectamente bien, tal vez no despierte en unos días, pero tu no te angustiaras por él.

No quedaba nada del chico frágil, sentimental y a la vez carismático, extrovertido y con una coquetería digna del mismo Dios Narciso. Digno del asombro y envidia que le tenían.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- no pudo mas, soltó la pregunta al aire y este, como buen mensajero se encargo de llevarle hasta sus oídos.

-El Sirius que conoces esta muerto, murió hace mas de quince años… Muerto y enterrado.

Una gran batalla se desato entre los dos, y aunque no duro mucho, nadie le había dado tanto trabajo de controlar como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento Merrick. Mientras tanto Draco se situaba a lado de Remus para despertarlo previamente atado ya.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto el licántropo, buscando a su alrededor quien le había hecho eso.

-Espero que no estés enamorado de ella, por que va a morir.

Hablo el rubio y rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos de la mujer que solo Dios supo lo que le hacia en ese momento. Los gritos cesaron y de la neblina surgió la figura de un hombre de negro, túnica larga y la varita en la mano, no había sangre en su cuerpo pero si en su cara, mientras en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón guardaba una navaja.

-¿Qué le hiciste?... responde desgraciado ¡¿Qué LE HICISTE A MERRICK?!

-No te preocupes por ella, hazlo por ti mismo.

La sonrisa malvada se dibujo en cara de Sirius, una sonrisa que al mismo Dumbledore le habría aterrado.

Remus perdió el conocimiento y lo próximo que recordó fue que estaba en La Madriguera, lo habían llevado tras llegar al lugar que habían atacado los mortifagos ya que encontraron la marca tenebrosa brillar en el cielo, verde e imponente, al mismo tiempo terrorífica. Había terminado, al menos para Merrick, ya que no habían encontrado nada de ella, solo una pequeña medalla, sobre el pecho de Lupin, lo cual interpretaban como la despedida.

Lloro, al menos por 2 horas, después durmió el resto del día y cuando despertó no pudo levantarse de la cama, ni siquiera para comer.

En mas de una ocasión escucho a los miembros decir que probablemente lo dejarían fuera de esto; el show emocional era mucho y estaba perdiendo mucho en esta guerra, aunque sonara fuerte, no podían cuidarlo todo el tiempo en las batallas y no lo dejarían morir, mejor que permaneciera en algún lugar seguro.

-No pueden evitar que me entere de todo. No pueden.- cayo en un sueño tan profundo, donde soñó que Lilly y James llegaban a su casa una hermosa noche de luna llena, no se transformaría, ya que milagrosamente se había curado de su licantropía. Ahí estaba Sirius, jugando con el pequeño Harry, con dos años de edad; vaya, el tiempo pasaba muy deprisa, pronto celebrarían su tercer cumpleaños.

Pero era un sueño y lo sabia perfectamente, pero hacia mucho tiempo que no era feliz, por lo tanto, lo dejaría seguir, como si nunca hubiera existido un Lord Voldemort y nadie tuviera miedo.

---------------------------------------------

Despertó en un cuarto de mazmorra bastante apestoso y húmedo, no había luz por ningún lado, solo una pequeña ventana, muy elevada y con barrotes enmohecidos y muy gruesos, no recordaba lo que le había pasado ni por que estaba ahí.

Sabia que alguien mas estaba en la celda con ella, procuro ponerse de pie, pero tenia lastimado el tobillo derecho y uno de sus hombros le dolía mucho, parecía que un líquido se deslizaba por su espalda desde su nuca…

Podría ser sangre, o agua de la mugrienta celda, ojala fuera lo primero.

Sintió que unas manos grandes y fuertes la ayudaban a ponerse de pie, supo inmediatamente que era un maldito mortifago, y podría ser el perro faldero de Black. Se saco de el, y como pudo llego al pequeño asiento de piedra que estaba ahí.

Al recargarse en la fría pared, percibió la presencia de alguien mas, que al mismo tiempo había estado escondiendo su energía, para no ser detectado, ahora la despertaba con fuerza, y toda esa energía le dio de lleno en el costado, lo cual la confundió completamente.

-Déjanos solos Draco, yo me encargare de ella…

-Pero, mi deber es no…

-Dije que te largaras.- la voz de Black retumbo pro toda la celda y solo un mormullo de Draco dio a entender que se iba.

El batir de su túnica y el sonido al cerrar de la reja dio a entender que estaban solos, pero ella no podía comprender la idea de estar con el, a solas y sin su varita. Ya podía ir despidiéndose del mundo, ya que seguramente él la mataría. Impulsivamente comenzó a temblar, quizás por el frió, o por el pánico que le causaba el aura que Black desprendía, ahora que su propósito no era otro, mas que hacer que Voldemort ganara esta guerra.

Una pesada túnica se poso sobre sus desnudos hombros, desprendía un olor tan exquisito, y lo reconoció, entre el olor a tabaco y Ron, reconoció el olor de Sirius, el Sirius que ella había conocido hacia tantos años.

-Cúbrete con mi túnica, aquí hace mucho frió… después vendré a verte.

-Déjame ir, Sirius, por favor, déjame irme de aquí.

Se acerco mucho a su cara, sus labios estuvieron tan cercanos, que parecían hambrientos de los besos el uno del otro. Black retrocedió, hasta casi salir de la celda. Solo respondió…

-Lo lamento cariño, no puedo hacer eso, podrían matarme a mi, por cierto, la próxima ves que me veas, será cuando me ordenen matarte.

-¿Que te sucedió? ¿Ahora cumples las órdenes del que no debe ser nombrado?... tu me juraste convertirte en Auror para luchar contra el…

-Me ha permitido vivir, solo le pago el favor… Adiós Merrick.

Ahora si estaba sola, en esa horrible mazmorra, ahora que sus ojos se habían habituado a la oscuridad veía claramente lo que la rodeaba, horror, muerte y tortura, con esqueletos y olor a cuerpos putrefactos era lo que había ahí… y quizá ahí iba a terminar su vida.

-----------------------------------------------------

Entro atropelladamente a su habitación, se sentía muy mal, habían pasado las 12 horas de la poción y no sabia si llegaría a tiempo hasta el cuarto de baño para tomarla de nuevo… afortunadamente alguien había puesto una pequeña botellita en la mesita que estaba a la entrada del cuarto, la cogió y con manos temblorosas pudo empinarla dentro de su boca… Las piernas ya no lo sostenían, se desplomo en la alfombra y espero a sentir los efectos de la poción.

Se giro sobre su costado izquierdo y le dio la espalda a la puerta de entrada… su respiración era agitada, ahora si sentía la muerte cerca. Sirius Black morirá, por una promesa que no había podido cumplir tal y cual lo habían hecho jurar.

Escucho como alguien entro, con los pasos ligeros y aun así sonando, bastante seguro de si mismo, cerró la puerta y lo tomo de los brazos para ayudarlo a levantar y ponerlo en la cama… Por el pequeño rayo de luz que entraba por una cuarteadora de las tablas que sellaban las ventanas distinguió la melena negra de su prima Bellatrix que lo dejo caer suavemente sobre el mullido colchon.

-Te he dicho que te alejes de mí, no quiero verte cof cof.

-Nada me costaría dejarte tirado en esa alfombra, pero tengo que preservar la salud del mejor hombre de mi señor.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Me lo dijo hoy, después de enviarte por el rehén para la cumbre. Me dijo que yo era la encargad de que tu estuvieras bien, ya que te ha notado mas pálido que de lo costumbre. Seria una pena matarte antes de tiempo.- desapareció por la puerta del baño, Sirius escucho el agua correr y después regreso con un pequeño contenedor y un trozo de tela, Sirius tenia la temperatura bastante alta.

Al salir le limpio el sudor de la frente y le dejo el pañuelo para controlar la temperatura.

-No necesito que me cuides- se sentó y tomo a Bella por el cuello casi ahogándola- y díselo a tu jefe, no necesito cuidados, menos de parte de el.

-Cof cof, mejor acuéstate, ahora si es mas grave… esa promesa que hiciste, te esta matando.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de la promesa?

-Lo dijiste la otra noche, pasaba pro aquí y estabas gritando, olvidaste el hechizo insonorizador, pero yo lo puse, creo que nadie mas te escucho. Además tu oclumancia se debilita, cualquiera podría meterse en tu mente fácilmente.

-Te estas muriendo… si dejas que te cure, no morirás, pero si no, pondrías en peligro todo… tu misión y la de mi señor oscuro.

Alguien llamo a la puerta, no sabían quien podría ser, pero no podían permitir que vieran a Bellatrix ahí, pensarían mal. Camino hasta colocarse atrás de la puerta, Sirius con mucho trabajo se puso de pie, camino a la puerta, sosteniéndose de cualquier cosa que podía, y abrió la puerta, era Draco.

-¿Que haces aquí?... Estoy descansando, ¿No te dije que no me molestaras cuando estoy en mi habitación?

-Si, lo se, pero me dijeron que viniera con tigo, para planear el siguiente golpe.

-Ya te diré yo, cuando me digan del siguiente golpe.

-Pero debo estar aquí.- El chico trataba de entrar, y a Sirius se le hacia muy difícil impedírselo.

-¿Quieres entrar? Bien, entra, pero escúchame muy bien- lo tomo del cuello de la túnica- una sola palabra y te mato, entendido?

-No tienes que matar a nadie, por que Draco, no dirá nada, ¿verdad, querido sobrino?- Salio Bellatrix de atrás de la puerta abierta y la cerró inmediatamente entro Draco.

-No tía, no diré nada que tu y The Ripper son amantes- dijo el joven con malicia.

-Párale ahí, no somos amantes, ¿Entendido?- recalco Bellatrix. Ya que Sirius había ido a acostarse cuando vio que su prima se encargaba de todo.

-Draco- interrumpió Sirius justo cuando Draco respondía a Bella- Hazme un favor, lárgate, no quiero que estés aquí molestándome.- un ataque de tos lo interrumpió. Draco miro a Bella, la cara de esta mostraba indiferencia, pero en el fondo estaba preocupada.

-Vete, no es el mejor momento.- Le dijo Bella a Draco, este asintió y se fue.

-----------------------------------------------------

Harry estaba platicando con Hermione y Ron en el jardín de la casa de los Weasley. Les contaba lo que le había sucedido con Sirius y todo lo que este le había dicho, además de cómo se veía en su sueño.

**Flash Back**

Cuando Sirius desapareció de la vista, tanto interna como externa en la casa, aparecieron la señora y el señor Weasley por la puerta de la cocina y lo vieron parado a la mitad, mirando hacia la puerta como si alguien estuviera parado ahí. La señora Weasley lo rodeo en un abrazo.

-Harry, querido, ¿que haces aquí?, ¿que sucedió?- Estaba preocupada. Tanto ella como el señor Weasley se veían sumamente preocupados y desconcertados. Al ver la vista de Harry clavada en el exterior, el señor Weasley tomo su varita y salio, reviso todo y nada se veía, solo el gato de Hermione paso corriendo por entre sus piernas y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación que su dueña compartía con Ginny.

-No hay nada.- dijo el señor Weasley- Que haces aquí Harry; ¿Paso algo?

-No, no paso nada- todo el ajetreo hizo sentir a Harry como si recién despertara de un profundo sueño.- Estaba soñando, con Sirius.

-Ho querido, vamos, te acompaño a tu recamara.

En todo el día siguiente, no quiso levantarse de la cama, y, aunque le llevaban la comida a su cuarto, se hacia el dormido para no platicar con nadie.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ese día habían llegado las listas del colegio, por lo tanto, así como habían llegado las mandaron a las tiendas, ya que ahora el callejón Diagon no abría, todo se pedía por medio de correo. Ese día avían revisado lo que les quedaba del curso anterior y habían hecho la lista de lo que pedirían y ahí mismo enviaban el dinero.

-Lo hecho mucho de menos- termino Harry, cuando contó pro completo su "sueño".

-Pero, yo he escuchado que esta muerto, quizás lo que viste en tu sueño, fue su fantasma, no podía irse sin despedirse antes.

-Ay Ron, por favor, claro que no, no podía ser un fantasma, deja de leer las historietas muggles. Mira Harry, tiene que haber una explicación razonable, no te voy a decir que dejes de pensar en eso, pero hay otras cosas en las que tienes que pensar, alguien muy poderoso esta luchando con Voldemort, y quizás tu seas su objetivo, tienes que poner atención y aprovechar al máximo las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras que te están dando.

-¡Pero no puedo evitarlo Hermione, era mi padrino, la única persona que me quedaba!- Las lagrimas corrían con fuerza por las mejillas de Harry.

-Me parece que te olvidas de Remus, Harry- Harry se detuvo, y pensó, lo ultimo que le había pasado al licántropo, era cierto, no se había preguntado por él en toda la mañana, con estos acontecimientos se había olvidado que habían mas personas sufriendo aparte de él.

-Tienes razón, voy a ver como sigue.

Entro a la casa y cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras vio a la señora Weasley bajar con una bandeja llena de comida.

-Harry, vas a ver a Remus?- Harry respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza- ¿Podrías llevar esto a Remus? Estuve en su habitación, pero me dijo que no tenía hambre, quizás con tigo si coma.

-Claro- Tomo la charola y subió hasta la habitación.

Cuando llego a la puerta, sostuvo la charola sobre una mano y con la otra giro la perilla, dentro no habían muchas cosas, solo un baúl, con poca ropa y muchos libros, en un rincón había una cama con una persona ahí acostada de frente a la pared… en la habitación no había ventana, pro lo tanto era muy oscuro, algunas velas.

Se acerco a la mesilla de un alado de la cama y dejo ahí la charola. Remus no cambio su posición.

-Ya te dije Molly que no quería comida, no tengo hambre. Gracias.

-No soy la señora Weasley, Remus. Pero si traje tu comida, y me gustaría mucho que la comieras, me preocupas.

Remus se giro y vio a Harry parado a mitad de la habitación, había dado unos pasos atrás cuando deposito la bandeja en al mesilla.

-No te preocupes Harry, estoy bien. Puedes dejarla, ahí, yo la comeré en un rato.

-No te la vas a comer, lo se, quiero verte comerla.

Remus se incorporo en la cama, por la poca luz que entraba a la habitación, pudo distinguir el rostro de Harry, estaba preocupado y ojeroso, tenia días sin dormir bien; sonrió, y lo invito a tomar asiento a un lado de el mientras tomaba un emparedado de la charola, que muy amablemente, la señora Weasley le había preparado.

-Cuéntame lo de tu sueño con Sirius.

-Fue muy confuso. Pasaron muchas cosas que no comprendí.

-¿Como lo viste?

-Pues, estaba flaco, pálido, demacrado mejor dicho, a pesar de todo lo recuerdo muy bien… Llevaba una túnica larga, y sucia, olía raro, como a alcohol, y tabaco. Fue muy extraño.

-¿Como te sentiste? ¿Te dijo algo?

-Me dijo de la casa de Grimmauld Place, que podían quedársela y usarla para el cuartel de la orden del fénix nuevamente. Y me dijo de una habitación, que era mía. Me dijo que haría locuras por mí. Estoy confundido Remus.

-Harry, te contare un secreto, Sirius no esta muerto, el esta preso por Voldemort.

-No entiendo.

-Mira, estoy seguro que algo planea, pero no se exactamente que, quiere dejarte el terreno preparado para cuando tengas que pelear contra Voldemort.

Harry no tenía palabras, no podía explicarse que estaba haciendo Sirius, tampoco tenía una explicación sobre lo que decía Remus, no podía entender nada. Entonces no había sido un sueño.

----------------------------------------------

La humedad y frió de la celda mugrosa donde la tenían estaba calándoles hasta los huesos, ya le dolía mucho y aunque se cubría con la túnica que le había dado Sirius no era suficiente, el frió había logrado traspasar por la gruesa tela y colarse hasta su cuerpo, pero no era eso lo que de verdad le lastimaba, sino el corazón.

Después de mucho tiempo de no haber visto a Sirius, SU Sirius ahora que lo veía tenia que pasar por todo esto y además, sabia perfectamente que moriría en manos de el, al menos estaba feliz por eso, moriría en sus manos, como sintió la primera vez que estuvo con el, depuse de hacer el amor toda la noche, se sintió morir en sus brazos cuando despertó y lo vio a su lado, dormido, sabia que no había soñado que se juraban amor eterno, lo habían hecho de verdad.

La fiesta de inicio había comenzado, el salón del ministerio de magia estaba repleto de gente con sus túnicas elegantes y perfectas, de todas partes de mundo venían.

El ministro de Magia se puso de pie y subió al podio que estaba al frente del salón, justo a lado de la gran fuente dorada, la cual habían movido para dar espacio a la pista de baile, todos los presentes parecieron darse cuenta del ministro y guardaron silencio para dar oportunidad a que hablara y diera comienzo oficialmente a todo.

-Buenas noches, primero que nada, me alegra ver tantas caras felices este día, y con el motivo especial del cuadringentésimo séptimo tercero congreso internacional de magia. Nos sentimos muy orgullosos de ser la sede de tan magnifico evento, y me siento con el orgullo y libertad de anunciar a todos que esta noche estamos seguros, la noche es hermosa, las estrellas brillan y la luna nos precede para dar inicio a este evento de tales magnitudes. Es muy importante para toda la sociedad mágica, no solo de nuestra nación si no del mundo entero.

«Como ya todos sabrán, Inglaterra esta pasando por un momento delicado en el que nos vemos aquejados no solo por la amenaza de quien-ustedes-saben, si no también de un monstruo, ya que me faltan palabras para describirlo, quien esta tomando a nuestros hijos, hermanos padres y amigos, torturándolos y matándolos de formas tan grotescas que escapan a nuestra mas perversa imaginación y pensamiento. Afortunadamente, por estos días no ha sucedido nada y este ser no ha dado muestras de vida, esperemos por lo mas sagrado que tenemos en la vida que la amenaza haya terminado, aun así, nuestro maravilloso cuerpo de aurores están acompañándonos para ofrecernos la seguridad que será mas que suficiente.

«No tengo palabras para describir la terrible pena que nos acompaña el día de hoy, por la desafortunada perdida del ministro de Alemania, quien nos había hecho el honor de acompañarnos y sobran las palabras cuando se trata de la perdida de un compañero, guardemos un minuto de silencio por la terrible perdida del ministro Johann Szpilman y toda la familia Szpilman quienes nos fueron arrebatados y devastando nuestro espíritu con tal perdida.

El silencio reino en la gran habitación, incluso pareció que las estrellas bajaban la luz para darle acentuar la tristeza que embargaba el ambiente, el minuto paso, algunas lagrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de algunas mujeres y en seguida, alguien pronuncio un fuerte "Salud" y todos alzaron las copas en muestra de afecto por los que ya no estaban presentes bajo el manto estrellado y de quienes no había quedado nada material, como muestra de su presencia.

-El evento que aquí nos reúne es para unir fuerzas y llevar de la mano a la humanidad, ayudar a los menos afortunados y rescatar a los perdidos en la incesante guerra milenaria por la que ha andado la humanidad desde tiempos de nuestros antepasados, desde los poderosos mayas y celtas y aun hasta nuestros tiempos.

La música estalló y lleno cuanto espacio había a la redonda.

No había visto a nadie en todo el día por ahí, nadie había ido a ver si aun seguía viva o ya se había suicidado con las agujetas de sus zapatos, claro si tuviera zapatos, ya que al entrar se los habían quitado, junto con las otras prendas.

De pronto, todo ese pesado silencio se rompió por los pasos de alguien al fondo del pasillo, quería ir a ver, pero los músculos le dolían y no podía moverse, se detuvieron antes de pasar por su celda, se moría de ganas pro ver a alguien, el confinamiento no le hacia ningún bien. Escucho una tos muy fuerte y como alguien se resbalaba por la pared hasta el suelo, después el ruido de los zapatos y el crujir de la tela fue prueba de que esta persona se había puesto de pie y seguía avanzando hacia donde estaba ella.

Vio a Sirius aparecer por el extremo de su celda, estaba demacrado y una cortina de cabello negro reluciente, enmarcaba su rostro, su ropa era nueva y perfectamente lisa, se había rasurado.. La miro, paseo su mirada por todo su cuerpo y se detuvo en su cara, después bajo la vista hacia sus pechos que se asomaban por una abertura que quedo por arriba del cruce de la túnica, poso después su mirada en la perfecta curva que hacían sus caderas al adherirse el abrigo a su cuerpo desnudo.

-Debes tener frió, te sacare de aquí para que te des un baño y te sientas mejor.

Sintió que volvía a la vida, después de todo, no la mataría, la dejaría vivir, sino por que tanta amabilidad hacia su persona, quizás el podía dejar en libertad a quien el quisiera, y quizás el aun la amaba como ella a el.

-Te llevare a mi cuarto, ahí te bañaras y tengo ropa perfecta para ti, te veras linda.

¡La primer sonrisa! Después de tanto tiempo, le volvía a sonreír, aunque su cara demacrada y esas enormes ojeras, demostraban que era el mismo y no era un sueño, temía estar alucinando por el encarcelamiento, pero parecía tan real, sus brazos alzándola del suelo, con delicadeza, casi podría asegurar que era con amor, el brillo en sus ojos, cuanto habría dado pro verlo y ahora ahí lo tenia, sus hermosos ojos grises que brillaban solo para ella. Merrick se sintió tan feliz y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus parpados entrecerrados, se acurruco en su pecho y lloro en silencio la felicidad de olerlo, de sentirlo de nuevo.


End file.
